He's Back For Them
by DiamondWolfLover
Summary: What would happen if HE was back. What if he never died. What will the bionic 4 do? Can Bree make it out alive? This is plotted before the final episode of Lab Rats. This is my first fanfiction so hope you like it. This is NOT a Brace story!
1. Thought It Was A Normal Day

Chapter 1- Thought It Was A Normal Day

Chase's POV.

"And that is how you turn hydrogen helium into carbon dioxide." It's feels so nice to teach people how to be smart like me

"Ugh! Chase why don't you teach them something useful for once. Like how to fix someone's phone when they try using it underwater." Why doesn't Adam see that science is useful for once. Wait a minute. Did he just use his phone underwater. Ok, even the smartest person in the world needs a break from Adam's stupidity.

"Adam! You used you phone underwater!

"No, I would never do that! I used yours." He did what!

I try to calm down a little so I didn't lose my cool in front of my students. Even though I was furious. "Why would you use my phone underwater?" I said while biting my teeth

" I wanted to see how good the underwater reception was." He's joking right? Of course not. He's Adam.

That's it. Now I'm mad. I jump on him and try to tackle him to the ground. But obviously sense he has the super strength he easily lift me off and through me against the wall. I see him high five his students. I get up trying to pop my shoulder back into place.

"Why do you always throw me?"

"Because if I have super strength then I should use it. Plus I need to show my students how to easily take someone out in 1 throw."

"Well, I'm tired of it. I'll be in my room until you're ready to apologize. Until then, I'm not talking to you." I storm out of there. He gets me so mad all the time. Why does he hurt me so much. One day i'm gonna be gone and he's gonna wish he never hurt me all the time. I went in my room and just sat at my desk and just went threw my emails on the computer. After 30 minutes I hear knocking at the door. Finally, he's coming to apologize.

"It's open!" I say all smiley like. I see Bree dragging Adam by the ear and shoving him in front of me.

"Okay now you two talk! Bree says it like she doesn't even know exactly what just happened.

"Not until he apologizes."

"Okay then, Adam apologize now!"

"Okay, Fine! Chase...I'm sorry! I don't always mean to hurt you. I'm just not always smart at times and try to use the abilities I have. Without my strength I have nothing." Wow. I never knew he felt that way.

"I accept your apology."

"Good now let's get on with our lives before you two fight again." Totally forgot Bree was still there.

"Why don't you go on ahead. I want to talk to Adam real quick." she does as I ask and leaves. Adam's making that face that says GREAT ANOTHER LECTURE.

Adam's POV.

Great another lecture. All I want to do is eat some honey donuts cereal. With extra milk. That's what I get for pouring my heart out.

"Adam, I...I never knew you felt that way." Chase stutters. Oh no, now I need to come up with something to say.

"Yeah, don't get all emotional on me. That's step one on trying to be popular." He's been on step one sense he could talk.

"Point taken. Come on, let's go help Bree with the students."

We turn around to see Sebastian with a big grin on his face. He has spinach in his teeth. Or is it broccoli.

Chase's POV.

"Sebastian?! What're you doing here?!" I have mixed emotions right now. I thought he was in jail. How did he get in the academy? What's he planning?

"I think you know why I'm here. I'm here to take care of you 3 once in for all. Now where's that pretty brunette Bree?" He may know where we are but we're not gonna let him know where she is either.

"We'll never tell you."

"Fine suit yourself." He takes out a remote from his pocket and presses the red button. Then lights out.

Third Person POV.

Sebastian pressed the red button and 2 green lazers hit them and knock them out on the ground. Sebastian laughs and grabs Adam and Chase and super speeds away.


	2. One Way Out

Adam's POV.

The world is dark. Who turned out the lights? Am I dead? No. I don't think so. I think I'm asleep. Should I wake up? Probably should. I try to open my eyes. The room is faded and fuzzy. My head hurts. I rub my hand on my head until my vision gets clearer. I suddenly see chase passed out on the floor. Wait! Where are we? I get up gently and see I'm standing in a jail cell. I run toward Chase and try to wake him up.

"Chase wake up!"

"Adam? Where are we?" He keeps blinking. Probably to regain his vision. I slowly help him up.

"I don't know."

"What did you do that had us get arrested?"

"Nothing I know of...Ok maybe I took $5 from your wallet to get candy." It was a 2 for 1 deal

"Then what happened?"

"I think I know." We turned around to see Sebastian on the out side of the jail cell.

"Sebastian. How'd you get out of jail?! Chase yelled as he ran to the jail cell bars and grabbed one. Chase started screaming and I can tell he was in pain. But why? He then fell to the ground and I ran up to him to check if he was okay

"Oh yeah might not want to touch those. There's 1000 bolts of electricity packed in this jail cell. Touch those again and your hand will be fried." Oh no. How are we gonna get out of this.

"So what do you want with us?!" I'm afraid to hear the answer

"How I got out of jail is not that important. To spare you the details I use the triton app on a guard and he unlocked my cell. It's kind of funny. I was in a cell because I was evil. Now your in a jail cell because I'm evil. But anyway, my plan is rid the world of the bionic humans. Well except Bree. I'll spare her to be by my side as I take over the world.

At those words me and Chase snapped. We tried to use our powers but they weren't working. And all our anger was just in the cage with us. We just started yelling at him.

"Nooooo!" We both screamed

I get furious. "Don't touch our family!"

He laughed and walked away into the shadows. Like a ghost. Cool. I mean not cool.

"Adam, We have to stop him!" I nod and we start thinking of a plan

Bree's POV.

I haven't seen Adam or Chase sense I left them in our room. I wonder where they are. I hope they're okay.

"Hey Leo, Have you seen Adam or Chase anywhere? Last time I saw them was 6 hours ago when they made up."

"Not that I know of. Let me use their GPS location app on there chips." It takes him a while but he found them

"Huh, That's weird." He says looking concerned and worried

"What is it?"

"It says that they're not even on the island. But I don't know where on the main land they are." That's strange. Where could they be? Then the monitor shuts off and turns back on. But showing Sebastian's face. What is he doing out of jail?

"Sebastian?! What do you want?!" His cute smile makes me sick.

"Bree I'm surprised. I thought out of all people that you would want to see me." Why would he ever think that I would want to see him?

"Anyway I just think you should come meet me. I have something that you might want back. I'll send you the coordinates. And trust me. You will want to meet me." The screen goes back to a blank screen.

"You should go get Adam and Chase to come with you." Leo says about to go find them

"No! This could be a trap. He could expect that. If I don't come back in 5 hours I'll send you the coordinates and you and Adam and Chase come help me." I run to get in my mission suit. What could he possibly have? I hope this isn't a trap. But I'll be prepared. I felt a tingle in the back of my neck. I got the coordinates. I hopped in the hyper loop and in 1 minute was at the coordinates. It's an old warehouse. I run in and it's completely dark. I then see Sebastian emerge from the shadows. I wanted to tackle him to the ground but I had to hear what he had to say. But I did get in a stance so I will be ready if he attacks.

"Hey Bree, you miss me?"

"Not at all"

"Well did you miss them?" I light glows over a cage with Adam and Chase in it. Why are they here? What did he do to them? I run up and grab the bars of the cage.

"Bree, No!" I hear Chase cry as I feel pain in my hands. The light is going dim and I collapse to the ground. Breathing heavily and until the worlds gone completely dark.

Chase's POV.

"Bree wake up!" I cry. I close my eyes because I don't want to look at her passed out in pain. I feel tears trickling down my face. What if she's really hurt? What will he do to her when she wakes up? I see Sebastian stepping closer to Bree's body.

"Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" He starts laughing and pick Bree up and carry's her away.

"Chase, what is he gonna do to her?"

"I don't know Adam. I hope he doesn't hurt her." No. That wouldn't be fair if she got hurt because we let our guard down. If we lose her then I don't know what i'll do.

"Bree is a strong girl. She can take him down if she wanted to right?" Adams voice is weak. I think he's hoping that she would be alright

"Right." Sebastian walks up to our cage and smiles at us. What did he do to her?

"What did you do to her!?" I scream almost risking my life to grab his shirt through the electric bars.

"Oh, She's fine. She's just not gonna be with us for a while." I wanted to destroy him right then and there.

Third Person's POV.

Sebastian grabbed a remote from his desk and pressed the bid green button. 2 green lazers hit Adam and Chased and they were knocked out once again. Sebastian opened the cage and grabbed them by the legs and dragged them the direction he took Bree.

Adam's POV.

I'm having Deja vu moment. The world is black again but I'm waking up. But what about Bree? Okay I got to wake up faster. I start to regain my vision. I can't move. I'm chained to the wall without a shirt. I look to my right and Chase is chained up too without his shirt. This time he's awake. But we still can't see anything because we still have fuzzy vision.

"Adam, are you ok?"

"Yah you?"

He stares with a worried look "Yah. Hey do you see that figure in front of us?"

"Who is that?" I think it's Sebastion. But I can't be sure

"Sebastian?"The light turn on and it's not Sebastian. It's Bree. Her arms and legs are chained to ground. She's wearing a black sleeveless dress that goes down to above her thigh and black high heels. Her hair is brushed perfectly and is wearing black mascara and eyeliner and red rose lipstick. As a brother saying this, she has never looked more beautiful. But why is she dressed like that?

"Oh good you two are awake." Sebastian says happily. Now I know why she's dressed like that. Does he still think he has a shot with her after everything he's done.

I scoff "Do you still think Bree likes you after everything you've done to us?"

He laughs "Not willingly. But you'll see. She'll have no choice but to love me." What does he mean not willingly? Oh no. Me and Chase get up and run towards to take a punch at him but the chains stop us from doing so. If he was just a little closer I could strangle him.

"So close. Yet so far." He walks smoothly over to Bree and tries to wake her up.

"Breezy wake up. The show is just starting." He laughs. She yawns and flutters her eyes. Her eyes start tearing up then she starts screaming.

"Oh no Adam! We forgot that she touched the cage bars remember? 1000 bolts of electricity?" That's right. I completely forgot. She much be in so much pain. My poor sister is over there in pain and her screams are like agony to my ears. Tears start to fill my eyes.

"Sebastian please! Let us help her! She's in pain!" Chase pleads. But Sebastian is just standing there laughing like he enjoys her suffering. Make the pain stop. I see as she is crying in pain unable to do anything and we're just watching. This is one of the worst things that could have ever happened to us.

"Sebastian if you love her you'll help her! Please!" He does nothing and stares at us as we are being forced to watch our sister in pain. After 20 minutes of torture she relaxes a little.

 _ **Thanks for reading my first 2 chapters. I apologize for taking to long to upload this chapter and that the 1 st chapter was short. I remind you that I am new at this and had trouble uploading. Thank you to the people who welcome me on to fanfiction and if you didn't like this fanfiction then i'm sorry but i'm gonna continue the story on how I want it. I will not be uploading daily but will upload chapters ASAP.**_


	3. Save The People Who Save People

Chase's POV.

Is it over? Is it all over? I couldn't bare to look. My big sister is in pain because he loves her? Why would he do this to her? It should have been us. She didn't deserve this at all. I would give everything up right now to run up to her and help her and bring her back home where she can be safe. Those 30 minutes of her screaming in pain and us just watching and him laughing was like a nightmare come to life. It was the worst 30 minutes of my life. I hope it's over.

"Bree! Are you okay?!" that was a dumb question. Of course she isn't okay.

"Chase?" I hear her cry. She's suffering and I'm 5 feet away. She tries to get up but so hurt and weak she falls. "Chase it hurts!"

"Sebastian this isn't fair! Let her go! She didn't deserve anyof this pain!" He's staring at me like he's waiting for me to say something else. I didn't know what else to do. He stares at Adam. Adam's breathing heavily looks down at the ground and then back at him.

"We'll do anything!" Adam says softly. Sebastian gives a look like he was hoping he would say that. Was he?

He smiles "Okay." he lifts Bree's chin up. "You're gonna wann see this Breezy."

He takes out a whip from his back pocket and smacks it against the floor. "Okay Breezy here's what's gonna happen. You need to make a deal with me. You can leave and your brothers suffer or I could let your brothers go and I own you." he laughs miniacally and I'm discusted at his plan. "You got 5 seconds to answer that Breezy before I make your brothers suffer they way you were just suffering." He held the whip up "5" this is gonna hurt a lot "4" I lived a good life "3" I hope he doesn't whip to hard "2" At least Bree will be safe "1"

"Stop!" she screams just before he hit us. "If you let my brothers go. You can do whatever you want with me. And you can't hurt them or my family ever again."

He drops the whip and helps her get on her feet but she can't move becausw her arms and legs are chained to the ground. Why would she agree? Why would she do that? No! This can't be happening.

He walks around her and lifts her chin up so she looks him in the eye "That is all I ask Breezy"

She looks at us for a while then back at him. "You've got yourself a deal then."

Bree's POV.

What did I just do? I just gave my life away to Sebastian. But if it was to save my brothers and my family then its worth it.

"Bree no! Don't do this!" Chase tries to break from the chains but can't

"I have no choice. I'm not gonna let you guys suffer when I have the power to stop it"

"Bree this isn't fair. You don't deserve this."

"Okay shut up both of you." Sebastian screamed and I did as he said. He came over to me and whispered in my ear "Kiss me." I almost choke. and tried to smack him but couldn't because my arms are chained.

"No!" when I said that I immediately regretted it. He walked over to Adam and grabbed his whip and hit my back hard. I screamed as he put the whip back on the floor. The pain is unbareble.

"Kiss me" He said louder . He put his hand on my waist and I did as he said and kissed him while crying from the pain. The 1st day I met him I dreamed of this moment. Now this kiss is like a nightmare. I can't stop kissing him. Not until he tells me to. It was the longest 15 seconds of my life "Okay Breezy that's enough for now. But save it for later. Go in the other room." He unchained me and I walked away limping from all the pain.

"You are a descusting, horrible person" Chase murmurs

Chase's POV.

How dare he do that. How dare he control my sister like that. She is forced to do whatever he says against her will. Why would he hurt her like that? When I get free I will destroy him for what he just did to her. But apparently he read my mind

"So don't get any idea of attacking me or saving her because as you guys were passed out I put a virus in her chip that with my mind I can make sure she dies a slow and painful death. So if one of you even tries to make a move I will activate that virus and you will never see her again."

He can't. He wouldn't. But what if he did? I can't risk that chance but I can't leave Bree here with him. He unchained us and Adam was just about to attack but I held him back and shook my head. I don't think he fully understand what will happen if he does. I think the whole time Sebastian was talking Adam was just thinking how hard he's gonna punch him.

"Bree. You can come in now." As if he was actually giving her a choice to come in. She runs up to us and gives a hug and tears trickle down her face.

"I'll give you 3 some time alone. You got 10 minutes." He leaves and she cries. Adam wipes the tears off Bree's face with his finger.

Adam looks worried "Bree why would you do that?"

"He was gonna hurt you. I wasn't gonna let you guys suffer when I can save you."

I hold her in my arms. "But now you gonna be suffering."

"I'll be fine. You guys just go back to the academy and save the world."

"We're not gonna leave you."

"Yes you are."

"He's never gonna let you go."

"I know. But it was either me or you." She starts to winse in pain and I lay her down gently on my lap. I look at her back at where he whipped her. Its a big cut.

"Bree your wounded." She tries to hide the pain but her eyes tear up with fear. We both give her a big hug but she screams in pain because we hugged her too tight and we immediately let go. We hear footsteps from outside the door. That didn't even seem like 10 minutes.

"Okay you guys have to go." She gets up quickly and grabs our shirts and hands them to us.

"We'll be back for you Bree." Adam says to get her to not worry.

Sebastian comes in the room "Okay times up." We give her a hug and she winses. When we try to let go she pulls us back in a hug and she whispers in our ears "I'm scared." Sebastian pulls us away from the hug and kicks us out the door. We might never see Bree again. We start to run. We run as fast as we can. Every step we take we think of what is gonna happen to Bree. We can't leave her there to long or who knows what he'll do to her. But she's strong. She's the strongest girl I know. That's what kept me running. Then I started thinking about he last words to us and we stopped.

"Adam, We can't forget about her. We need to come back for her." He doesn't say anything for a long time. I think he's thinking about her. "Adam!" he starts coming back to the real world.

"Chase, what if he hurts her? What if we lose her? I don't want that to be the last time I see my little sister." He's right. Even though I just told him we're gonna go back for her.

"Don't worry. We are gonna come back for her. When the time is right." a single tear rolls down my cheek and we keep on running.

Adam's POV.

My little sister is being held against her will by a deranged maniac. I'm not just gonna forget about her. We're gonna go back to the academy and come up with a plan to save Bree. Until then, nothing else is gonna be on my mind. I will try everything in my power to get her back home safe and sound so I can be able to protect her. I failed my job. I didn't protect her at all. We finally make it back to the academy. Leo, Mr. Davenport, and Dugglas are talking until they turn to see us.

"You guys are ok." Leo says all releaved "Bree never sent me her coordinates so I figured you all were in trouble. We tried tracking you guys but nothing came up."

Dugglas gave us a strange look "Speaking of which where is Bree?" tears start rolling down mine and Chase's faces. Their faces are confused.

"Bree...she...she try to save us. Sebastian escaped jail. He held us captive as bait to lure Bree. He was about to torture us until Bree made a deal with him he couldn't refuse. She is being forced against her will to do whatever he says. If she doesn't he'll put her in a lot of pain." Chase's eyes keep tearing up. They have no words.

"We have to save her. Before she dies because of him." Mr. Davenport says starting to cry too and runs to the hyper loop.

"We can't. He put a virus in her chip that with his mind he can have her suffer a slow painful death if we even try to save her." Chase says sliding my back against the wall and down to the floor. So that's what he' gonna do? I wasn't listening to him the whole time because I was thinking of how hard I will punch him when I get out of the chains.

"So what can we do?" Leo says softly

"I don't think we can do anything without hurting her or killing her." I say sitting next to Chase on the floor.

Bree's POV.

As soon as they left I just sat on the floor quietly crying. My back hurts a lot. I can barely move. I feel I hand on my shoulder and I jump and turn around. It's just Sebastian. "Listen Breezy, I know your mad at me but we can make this work." I don't want to make anything work but I really have no choice. "Now why don't you go make us dinner." I hate him. More than i've ever hated someone. He messed with my chip. I know he did. He took out my invisibility. I can see why though. I get up to go make dinner. I might have accidentally burnt his chicken. We sit at a table across from each other. I think he was hoping I would start to love him after this. The dinner was short and quiet.

"Okay. Clean this up and when your done I'll show you to your room." I don't say a word and clean up. He shows me to this big door in the main entrance door. We go in and there's this big tower of stair cases. Like the kind you see in those movies where the princess is locked in a tall tower. The tower must have been 20 stories high but we finally made it up. If I didn't have super speed I would definitely not make up this everyday. There's a big door with a lock on it. He takes out a key and unlocks the door. It's a small circular cobbled room with one small window and chains. Nothing else. He chains my wrist up and they're long enough for me to walk around the room and almost to the door. "This is where you will be from 10 pm until 6 am. During those times the door and chains will lock. You must be in this room and in those chains before 10. If not you will be punished." It's like he's been planning this forever. He kisses me and leaves the room. The room is dark and cold but I manage to cry to sleep.

Chase's POV.

Adam, Leo, Mr. Davenport, Dugglas, and I all try to figure out ways to save Bree without hurting her. We don't want her to get seriously hurt or die so if one of us comes up with a plan they have to explain everything in detail to see if there's a flaw in the plan. So far we've come up with 8 plans and all 8 had flaws. 3 of them were Adam's plans and had to do with beating Sebastian up. I never know what goes on in that head of his.

"What if we find a way to contact Bree and have her super speed here fast enough for use to take out her chip?" Leo says not the confident about his own plan.

"No. Sebastian would expect that and probably put an alarm or something." Dugglas says and Leo makes faces behind his back.

"Look Leo, we all want her back but we can't have her back if we don't come up with a plan that will definately work." Dugglas says annoyed because he saw Leo making faces.

"I just... I just don't think it's fair. At first he wanted to kill all 4 of us but now he's gonna take out his anger on us all onto Bree. I don't trust her alone with him." He says punching the wall with his left hand so he doesn't break it.

"Leo we didn't want to leave her alone either but we had no choice. Let's just keep coming up with ideas until one of them works so Bree can be here safe and sound!" Adam starts to lose his temper. I think that fact that he can't protect Bree from Sebastian is getting to him.

I put my hand on his shoulder. " I wish we could be able to protect her right now too. But right now we can't and losing your temper is just gonna make it worse." I see him with daggers for me in his eyes (Not literally)

"You don't get it do you?! I'm here big brother! I have to protect her no matter what! Do you know how many guys that broke her heart that I beat up! We were chained and just watched her suffer from something that he didn't even do to her! Imagine how much she'll suffer when he actually tries to hurt her! Tears roll down his eyes. " I didn't protect her. I failed as a brother." He storms out of the room.

Mr. Davenport puts a hand on my shoulder. "You 3 should get some sleep. You had a long day and need your rest for tomorrow if you want to save her." I don't even refuse. Me and Leo just head towards our room with Adam. After 1 hour of not be able to sleep I finally manage to. Then I woke up to Adam punching my shoulder at 7 am.

"Come on Chase. You, me, and Leo are gonna go get out sister back." He puts my gear in front of my capsule. I don't disagree even though this is a very stupid plan. We put on our mission suits and head out. I don't care if this is stupid. I don't care if we get caught. But I can't leave my sister alone in there with him. My ex-best friend. How could he do this to her. He should have done this to me.

We've been running for hours but finally make it to the warehouse. "Why did he have to take the one who has super speed?" Leo says panting out of shape. Actually, we all are out of shape. I guess we didn't expect to fight him because we couldn't really without hurting Bree.

"I hope she's okay." Adam says before we approach the door.

"She's the strongest girl I know. She'll be okay. Now remember guys don't fight him. Don't even go into a fighting position. Just walk in calmly and slowly." they nod at my decision and we walk in. We see just a main room with a big steel door and arches that lead to other rooms. I turn around he see that Adam is walking like he's been put on slow motion.

"Not that slowly Adam." I say and then he starts walking normal speed.

"Which room should we go in?" Leo whispers. I see Sebastian at the corner of my eye in one of the rooms.

"This one." I remember having this main room so dark when we in a cage. We walk slowly into the room that Sebastian's in. He's eating breakfast and looks up at us. He stands up ready to attack. I think he's about to turn on the virus!

"No stop! We're not here to fight." Adam screams and Sebastian lowers his stance.

Adam's POV.

"Then what are you here for? Because I'm not giving up Bree. She's fun to control." He could tell I was getting angry. I start moving a little closer but Chase pushes me back.

"We're not here for her either. We figured you wouldn't give her up." Sebastian looks at us confused.

"Then what are you here for?" He says completely getting out of his fighting stance.

"We want to make sure she's okay. You hurt her yesterday and we wanted to make sure she was okay." Chase says calmly. That's our only plan! I guess it's all we got.

"Okay. I'll give you 30 minutes this time." He leads us to the big steel door we saw in the main room when we walked in.

"I usually don't have her locked up this late in the morning but she burnt my breakfast." He unlocks the door. " There's a spare key up there so you can unlock her door." We walk in and see a big, long, tall staircase.

"Great. More walking." Leo mumbles and I smack him in the head. after 15 minutes of climbing the stairs we finally make it to door with small window with bars. I look inside the window and see Bree chained up and looks like she in pain.

"Bree!" I scream she turns to the door seeing it's me

"Adam?!" She runs to the the door but when she tries to reach the bars to hold my hand she's stopped by the chains. She struggles to get closer. "You guys came back." Still struggling against the chains.

"Of course we came back. Sebastian says we can have 30 minutes with you." Chase says while grabbing the key to unlock the door. As soon as the door opens I hold her in my arms. I never want to let her go. I start crying. She's safe in my arms

 _ **Thank you to the people who like my story. I made this one extra long because like I said in the last chapter that I will not be posting daily but Summer is here so I will be posting as much as I can. When I can post a new chapter I will try to make the chapter as long as I can. If you like the story tell your friends. If you hate the story still tell your friends. Thank you for reading my story.**_


	4. They're Back

Bree's POV.

I burnt his stupid toast and he chains my up here for another hour. I'm so bored. I start to hear footsteps. Has it been an hour? A man looks through the window but I don't know who.

"Bree!" the man screams. It's Adam

"Adam?! My eyes start to water and I run to the door but my chains stop me from reaching the door. My face is just a floor away from the bared window. "You guys came back." I say still trying to get closer to the door.

"Of course we came back. Sebastian says we can have 30 minutes with you." I hear the door unlock and open. Adam runs in and holds me tight. He starts to cry. I never to let go. I'm safe in his arms. He holds me so tight and it hurts but I don't care. He starts to let go and then Chase and Leo hug me.

"I'm so happy your hear." They start to hug me too tight that I winse in pain. They immediately let go and looked worried.

"What happened?" Chase says very concerned.

I don't want them to worry "It was nothing" he looked at me in disbelief and turned me around a pulled the back of my shirt up to look at my back. I turn around saw the fear in there eyes.

"That's not nothing , Bree! You have a lot of cuts on your back!" Chase yells. I hold my arms and look down at the floor. "What did he do to you!" A single tear drop goes down my cheack.

"There were some things that he wanted me to do that I couldn't and refused. So instead he punished me. He took out his whip and hit my back a few times. He started punching and kicking me. Then he threw me up here." I start to cry from the pain

"Why...Why would he do that to you?" Leo says giving me a hug but not to tight so that he doesn't hurt me.

Adam gets angry and start punching the wall. "No! I refuse to let him hurt you like that!" We stand there silent until my chains unlock.

"Bree! Get down here now!" I start to tear up and walk to the door limping in pain but Adam pushes me back.

"Get behind me!" He says in a stern deep voice. I stay behind Adam and Chase helps me walk down the stairs. Sebastian is the waiting for us at the bottom.

"Bree come over to me." I don't want to get hurt again so I walk towards him Adam pushes me back.

"I thought you weren't gonna hurt her!" Adam yells almost about to attach him.

"Correction. I wasn't gonna hurt unless she disobeyed me. Now Bree come over here now!" I push against Adam and walk to Sebastian. He takes out a remote a presses a button. A huge electric force field gets between me and my brothers. And Sebastian takes out his whip. Oh no. Not again.

"I had a plan while you were talking to Bree upstairs. Your not leaving."

"Sebastian this wasn't the deal! You promised to let them go and never hurt them again!"

"I did let them go. And I'm not gonna hurt them." He takes his whip and hits me hard on my leg. I fall to the floor and hit my head. Then lights out.

Chase's POV.

"Bree!" I cry. Sebastian turns off the electric force field and we were all about to attack until I stop Adam and Leo from doing so. He's gonna kill her if we attack.

"Grab Bree and follow me." Adam kneels against Bree and gently picks her up and carries her in his arms. He takes us to this big room with a few jail cells in it. He opens up the door to the big one and gestures for us to get in. We walk in and he locks the door.

"I'll be back for you guys later. Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you." He says smiling and walking away. There's nothing in the jail cell except a steel bench. Adam and I sit down and have Bree laying on our laps. I run my hand through her hair. She lays still. We all stand there still looking at her. She starts to wake up and screams.

"Bree it's okay. Calm down." I grab her hand and she squeezes it. She's in pain and again there's nothing I can do. Except. I see the dress that Bree had on yesterday on the floor outside the jail cell. I use my molecular-coneisus on the dress to bring it in the cell. I rip the dress. I sit her up and I lift up the back of her shirt and tie the pieces of her dress around her to cover her wounds. I do it gently so I don't hurt her more. When I'm done I pull her shirt back down over her bandaged wounds. I lay her back down gently on my lap. She starts to relax more.

"Bree. Are you okay?' Leo whispers gently.

"I guess." she says trying to get comfortable and winses in the pain.

"Take it easy." She ex-hails and falls asleep. Poor Bree. She has no choice but to stay with him here against he will. I don't want to lose her.

Sebastian walks in. "I'm here to take her now." He walks to the door.

"Please don't."

"Give her to me know!" Bree wakes up to all the ciaos. "Bree, It's time for you to get to the kitchen and make lunch." Bree gets up slowly and walks toward the door. Sebastian unlocks and opens the door. Bree looks back at us and leaves. Sebastian closes and locks the door and he leaves the room.

Bree's POV.

I make lunch and clean up. It was a really silent lunch. I'm at the kitchen sink washing the dishes when Sebastian walks in holds my waist and whispers in my ear. "I got an outfit picked out for you upstairs. When your done putting it on make your brothers there food and give it to them." He lets go of me and once I finish washing the dishes I super speed to my room. I see a box on the floor which should have my outfit in it. I open the box and see a maid outfit in there. It's like he's asking to get a punch to the stomach. I put the stupid outfit on and go downstairs to the kitchen.

Sebastian walks up to me with a grin on his. I want to slap the grin off his face. "Nice outfit." He walks up to me and kisses me. It was a really long and gross kiss. He finally stops and without saying anything I go to the kitchen and make my brothers there lunch. You would think that my brothers lunch looks worse then Sebastian's. I may have done that on purpose. I grab the tray with their lunches and go to their jail cell. I soon as I walk in with this stupid outfit there eyes widen. I blush in embarrassment.

"Bree...Is that a new outfit? It doesn't really go with the dirt on your face." Adam says trying to be funny.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say sliding there lunch tray underneath the cell. "I would savor the food in case you don't get any more food till tomorrow." They start to eat their food slowly.

"Bree!" Sebastian says from the other room.

"I better go. I'll see you soon." I walk out of the room and see Sebastian standing there.

"Bree, I want to have some friends over tomorrow so I want this place to be spotless by 3 o'clock tomorrow." I stare him angrily and nod. He comes up to me grabs my waist and pulls me into a kiss. I didn't think I would have to kiss him this much when I made that deal. He stops and whispers in my ear. "Meet me in my bedroom in 4 hours. Until then you got free time." He walks away and I go to my brothers jail cell again.

Chase's POV.

Bree walks in again and I'm so happy to see her. "I've only been here 1 day and I already want to escape." She say while kneeling on the floor. I feel the guilt through my vains because I know this is my fault. "I got 4 hours with you guys. So I want to talk about stuff other then am I okay."

"Happy 1 day anniversary of you and Sebastian. Sorry I didn't get you a card." Adam says. He's not that smart or trying to be funny. He's not that smart. She punches him in the arm.

"And other than Sebastian. He's just a jerk." Bree says looking down at the ground. She needs some cheering up.

"Do you remember the time when me and Leo where being bullied by Trent and you ran up to him, grabbed his ear and said 'If you mess with my brothers again, you have to deal with me.'?"

She starts laughing "Yah, He didn't mess with you guys again unless I wasn't in school." She looks happy now. We start talking for hours about the past.

"I should probably go meet Sebastian now. It's been at least 4 hours." She gets up "I love you guys." She says as she walks out of the room. I hope he doesn't do anything to her. I suddenly hear Bree talking. My super hearing! I listen in more carefully. They're upstairs in Sebastian's bedroom.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" Bree says almost angrily.

"You'll see." I hear Sebastian's says laughing and I here Bree gasp as he locks the door. I don't know what he's doing but all I can hear is her screaming. Her screams get louder and louder.

"Stop...Please! I hear her cry. I want to stop listening but I something's wrong with my super hearing. I'm making terrified faces and Adam and Leo are staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Chase what's wrong?!" Leo says shaking my shoulder.

"He's hurting her. I can hear it." Adam starts punching the wall because there's nothing else he can do. I can't do anything but listen to Bree upstairs.

"Please! Stop!" I can hear her screams of pain and cries. I start to cry.

"Your punishment is only half way done." Sebastian says laughing. After another 10 minutes of screams of pain she stopped. I hear her softly crying.

"I will destroy him for what he did to her." I say while Adam and Leo look at me wondering what happened. "You don't want to know what happened. You don't want to know the pain she's going through. You don't want to hear her screams of suffering." I exclaim crying

Adam curls up in the corner and he starts to cry. "My poor little sister." He says as Leo starts to cry to.

Adam's POV.

We actually manage to cry ourselves to sleep. We sleep until what I think 1 o'clock. Bree walks in limping and crying in pain with our lunch.

"Bree!" Chase grabbing her hand after sliding our tray of food under our cell. She looks around and pulls out a key from her pocket. She unlocks the jail cell door. I hug tightly until I hear winse and cry softly in pain so I let go immediately.

"Bree what did he do to you last night when you left. I heard the whole thing with my super hearing so don't say 'nothing'." Chase yells. She rubs her back and a tear rolls down her eye.

"I did a lot to get that key. He chained my limbs to the bed and used the whip and did other stuff I don't want to talk about." Tears roll down her eyes as she hugs herself and looks down on the ground. I hug her softly so not to hurt her.

"You didn't have to do that." Leo says

"Yes I did. Your free to go now." She says as she hugs us. We hear footsteps coming. "You have to go now." She says sadly.

"We'll come back for you. You know we always will." I say before we all run away. We run a few hour and we finally make it to the academy. Mr. Davenport and Dugglas are at the cyber desk. Probably to find out where we are.

"Guys! You're okay!" Mr. Davenport says as he hugs us. We explain to him everything that's happened.

"Great! So now we're back where we started." Chase says sitting down.

"I guess we are." Dugglas says

 _ **Hey, I'd like to say thank you to the people who enjoy reading my story. This story currently has 167 views. If we can get it to 200 views I will add a bonus chapter to my next chapter.**_


	5. Back To Square 1

Leo's POV. (I haven't done a POV. of Leo yet and wanted to give him some spotlight)

As soon as we explained everything to Big D and Dugglas we went back to planing on how to get Bree. We wanted to go back there so she wasn't there alone, but we figured that she would be in more danger if we were there then if we weren't. So we all decided for Bree sake that we wouldn't go back until we had a plan. Big D ordered us to get some sleep so we went to our room and tried to sleep.

After an hour of laying on the couch I look at Chase and Adam's capsule and I see Adam is in Bree's capsule wide awake. "Adam. Are you ok?"

He opens the door "I'm just trying to get some sleep. But I can't."

"Adam i'm sure we'll have a plan to get her out of there tomorrow. But if we don't sleep we won't have enough energy for tomorrow." I say souding a little grouchy

"Hey haven't been sleeping either." Chase says in his capsule. I forgot he was still there.

"Let's just all try our best to get some sleep. Bree needs us to get sleep." I say as I turn around and manage to fall asleep. We wake up at 7am and start planning again. We've been planning for 3 hours so far and still nothing.

"What if we try using the cyber cloaks and pretend to be Bree. We could take him down by surprise." I say thinking it actually might work

"That plans is almost good. But Sebastian could activate that virus." Dugglas says. Again I'm disappointed another one of my ideas is bad. I look over to see that Chase is sitting on the floor against the wall. I walk over to him.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Stupid question. Of course he's not okay.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He says angrily. Geez, he needs to cool down.

"I'm sorry. I just think we should all try to stay calm about what's happening and try to not stress out."

"Not stress out! How can I not stress out about this! You didn't hear her screams of pain and suffering like I did! You haven't known her like I have! You haven't loved her like I have! You wouldn't do anything for her like I would!" That was like a punch in the gut. Of course I care about her.

"I care about Bree a lot! Of course I would do anything for her! She is my sister and I've known her enough to know that I would sacrifice myself for her! She is my sister too!" I walk away angry and go back to discussing plans.

"What if we-" Big D complete cuts him off.

"If this plan has anything to do with turning him into a food or animal then for the millionth time. We can't do that!"

"I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say a statue." He walks over to Chase and sits down next to him.

"Hey wait a minute. Sebastian activates Bree's virus with his head right?" I nod thinking Dugglas might have a plan.

"He uses his bionics to activate the virus. No bionics. No virus." He actually came up with a good plan. It might just work.

"So all we need to do is remove his chip then we could get Bree out of there without hurting her." I say agreeing with his plan.

"The only thing is he wouldn't trust that you guys would just go back there again for another 'visit'." Does Dugglas always have to ruin a good plan. We sit there thinking for a few minutes to think of a way to convince Sebastian that we're on 'his side'.

"I got it. If Adam and Chase goes there and tells Sebastian that you'll take Bree's place, He might take them and they can find a way to take out his chip!" Big D and Dugglas high five each other look at my smiling.

"Okay. I'll go tell Adam and Chase the plan." I turn around and run towards Chase and Adam sitting quietly.

"Look Leo i'm sorry I said that-" I cut him off

"Not important right now. We find a way to get Bree out safely." They start to smile and get a little excited but not to excited.

"Really? That's great! We'll do anything." Adam says happily

"So you two are gonna go back and ask Sebastian if you can take Bree's place." They give me confused looks but I continue "Sense you'll be close to him you'll be able to extract his chip. Once you do that he can't do anything to Bree." They start to smile again and jump up with excitement.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get our sister back!" They start to run to there capsules but Chase stops for a second and walks over to me.

"Leo...What I said earlier... I didn't mean any of it. I was just scared of what would happen in a week to Bree if this all happened in 2 days. I don't want to lose her." I give him a hug.

"Your not gonna lose her. Now go get your mission suit and rescue her." he smiles and him and I run to our capsules. Once we get our mission suits on Big D and Dugglas give us all a hug and Dugglas gives us a tiny chip extractor machine.

"Hey it's Chase sized." Adam laughs. Then we run to the hyper loop and go to the ware house.

Bree's POV.

As soon as they leave I start to clean up the warehouse for Sebastian's friends. How does he have friends when he's been in jail and in the academy for as long as he can remember. I super speed clean which means the whole warehouse is spotless in less then 20 minutes. Sebastian walks eating a bowl of soup.

"Hey Breezy. Nice job with cleaning the place up." He 'accidentally' spilled his soup all over the rug. "Whoops. I tripped." He start laughing and leaves. I picked up the bowl and and the spoon and cleaned them. After that I tried for 5 minutes to wash the stain out of the rug but it wouldn't come out. I notice that the table is only a few centimeters away from the stain so I move the table over the stain.

"Can't even tell the difference." I say as I hear knocking at the door.

"Bree! Go get that!" I open the door and I am shocked to see who's there.

 **Sorry this chapter is short but, I'm giving you guys a bonus chapter. Thank you to getting me up to 357 views.**


	6. Do You Want To Say Something

Bree's POV.

I open the door and I am shocked to see who's there. Marcus and Troy.

"Hey Bree, How've you been sense you try to destroy us?" I stay silent as Marcus try's to move my chin so I look him in the eye but look back down at the ground. Sebastian walks in and high fives them.

"Good to see you again. Sorry it's been a while. We were just all busy being in jail." Troy says. They all look at me. I thought Troy and and Marcus were destroyed.

"Anyway. Bree you do whatever they tell you to. You listen to me, you listen to them." I turn around to face them and nod.

"Hold up. You've got total control on Bree? Without turning the triton app on." Troy asks. Sebastian nods his head smiling.

"I think we should get back at her for trying to destroy us." Marcus says and they all start to laugh. I start to get worried. I can't even handle Sebastian. And he once loved me.

"I think that's a great idea." Sebastian activate his lazer pitch fork, Marcus activates his lazer light savor, And Troy activates his lazer nun chucks. They all come closer to me. I get scared and my eyes start to fill with water.

"Guys she crying. We can't do this." Thank god. "Without video taping it so her family can see it later." Sebastian grabs his video tape recorder and places it on the table. They start coming close to me.

"Is there anything you want to say to your family Bree?" I look at them in terror. Then I look at the camera.

"I love you!" I scream to the camera. I don't care what they say to me about it.

"Aww. How sweet princess. Let's get her." Marcus says as he start to walk closer to me. Tears start to roll down my eyes and I get ready for a lot of pain.

Troy was the first one to hit me. He's been wanting that sense I thought I destroyed him after he was so close to killing me. The pain hurt so much and I could barely stand. Once Marcus hit me I fell to the floor. After each of them got at least 5 hits I thought it was over. The light starts to fade. Sebastian got one last hard hit and I was out.

Chase's POV.

We finally make it to the warehouse. We walk in slowly like last time. Only this time Sebastian is standing right there waiting for us. He's hold Bree close to him and covering her mouth with his hand. Her eyes are close like she's getting ready to be hurt.

I hold my hand out and take a step back to show him I'm not gonna touch him. "We just wanna make a deal with you." He looks confused.

"No deal in the world could get rid of my slave." He says still holding her mouth.

"What if you had 2 instead?"

Sebastian smiles "That sounds like an interesting deal. If you tell me more I might consider it."

"Take me and Adam instead. Let Bree go and you can do whatever you want to us."

"Then it's a deal." He let's go of Bree and she drops to the floor.

"Bree?!" I run up to her and get on my knees in front of her. I try to wake her up but she doesn't. After 5 minutes of trying to wake her up she still isn't moving. "What did you do to her?!"

Sebastian walks up out of no where. " I just had some friends over. Wanna see the video?" He runs over to a table and presses a button. On his big TV a video pops up. I see Marcus and Troy?

"I thought we destroyed them?" Leo says angrily because we can never seem to get rid of Marcus.

"Marcus and Troy came back from the dead?" Adam gasps "Maybe they're ghosts!" We start watching the video of all three of them getting close to Bree with lazer weapons. Her face trembling in fear and her saying 'I love you'. Then we start see them beating up Bree and then her being knocked out and they still continue hitting her. After 5 minutes of that they turn the camera off. I help lay Bree on Adams legs and lay her head against his body. I try to wake her up again but fail.

Adam cries "How could you do this to her? You used to love her?" He starts to run his hand through her hair.

"I hated you guys more. Every time I hurt was me getting my anger out on your guys. It's your fault she's hurt and in pain." I don't believe that at all.

"Leo I want you to take her back to the academy and help her. Don't. Let. Her. Die." I say slowly. I would never forgive myself if she dies. I help him get Bree off of Adam and into Leo's arms. "Take good care of her." He nods and me and Adam kiss her forehead. Then Leo runs off to the academy.

We turn to Sebastian "Well this should be fun." He starts to laugh


	7. Bree, Are You Okay?

Leo's POV.

I'm caring Bree in my arms back to the academy. I wish both of my arms had super strength. I'm not saying she's heavy, I'm just saying before my arm had bionics I was weak. She's actually really light. The only thing is we're miles away. Why didn't I get super speed in my bionic leg? It was like 8 pm when I made it back to the academy. She still hasn't woken up yet. I did take a few stops every now and then to see if she would wake up. I walked up to my house in Mission Creek and knocked on the door. My mom opened the door and gasped.

"Oh my god, Leo what happened?" I set her down on the couch gently.

"Sebastian kidnapped her. He did terrible things to her and tortured her. Last night he invited Marcus and Troy who apparantly didn't die. They hurt her and she won't wake up." My mom sits down next to Bree and rubs Bree's shoulder.

"Is she?" She says with a worried look that made her eyes fill with water.

"No! No. No I refuse to beleive she is. She's alive right now but I don't know how long she can hold on." My mom stands up and hugs me. After 5 seconds she stops.

"You better get her to academy now!" I nod and pick Bree up gently. I run to the hyper loop and am at the island in no less then 30 seconds. Big D and Dugglas run up to me with worried looks.

"There's no time to explain! We need to get her to the infirmary now!" We don't hesitate and we quickly get her to the infirmary and on a bed.

"Okay now we need to know what happened so we can help her." Big D asks and kind of in a hurry.

I look at Dugglas "Marcus and Troy are not dead!" Dugglas and Big D have a confuse look.

"Who's Troy?" Big D asks. Oh yeah. He doesn't know about Giselle and Troy.

"Well Dugglas's ex-girlfriend had an army of robots with bionics. She had every bionic except super smarts so one of her robots Troy tricked Bree into giving him Chase's schematics. Their plan failed and Troy almost killed Bree. But right before he could, she manage to get of his grip and destroyed him. Or what we thought destroyed him."

"Okay so what happened to Bree?"

"They all beat Bree up. She didn't have her bionics and couldn't take them down without killing herself. They hurt her really bad and She's not waking up. It's been 24 hours." Big D and Dugglas start trying there hardest to save Bree. I go up to Bree and run my hand through her hair.

"Hang in there Bree." I say and kiss her forehead and go to help Big D in the other room.

"Leo you go get some sleep. You've been walking for a long time and need your rest." He says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No I want to help! I promised Chase!" I say taking his hand off my shoulder.

He starts to get angry "Well I'm the boss of you and Chase. I said go get some rest." I storm out of the infirmary and go to my room. I get in my bed and try to sleep. I toss and turn for hours and finally manage to get some sleep.

Once I woke up I run back to the infirmary. Big D and Dugglas are at a cyber desk in the other room still trying to help Bree. They look tired. Their eyes are red and have bags underneath them. Have they been up all night?

"Have you guys been up all night?" They finally notice me and look at me

"We're not stopping until we found out how to save Bree." Dugglas says as he and Big D go back to typing stuff on the cyber desk.

"Just go make yourself useful somewhere else." Big D says angrily.

"Fine!" I storm out and go up to Bree's room and hold her hand.

"I'm not gonna lose you Bree." I sit down in the chair by her bed still holding her hand. I can't lose Bree. She's my sister. I lover her and would do anything to get that sassy sarcastic Bree back. I want to hear her voice again. I remember the first day I met her. When they were almost taken away from me that day I was so sad and depressed. I remember the day they ran away when Perry found out about their bionics. I remember their first mission. The time future me warned me about the future. When they switched their chips and everything went crazy. When Marcus took Big D and we had to save him. When I used my spy fly to tease Bree. When they went into space. When they discovered their hidden abilities. When we found out about Krane. When Dugglas turned good. Bree was there through it all. And without her Dugglas would still be evil. None of us would probably be alive. I start to feel tears down my face.

Big D walks in "Hey Leo how's she doing?"

"She's doing great. I think. I can't really tell." Big D walks up to her and runs his hands through the top of her head.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier and last night. We're just not having any luck with trying to figure out how to save her." He says calmly and looks at her.

"She's gonna be okay Big D. You and Dugglas will figure something out." He smiles

"Thanks Leo. I mean I'm Donald Davenport. The most handsome and smartest guy in the world. I can do anything." He kisses Bree on the forehead and walks out of the room to help Dugglas.

I'm not moving from this spot until Bree wakes up or if Big D and Dugglas needs me. Every 10 minutes I check her pulse and heart to make sure she's still alive. So far she's okay.

I go up to Bree and whisper in her ear "Bree, are you okay?"


	8. Are We Safe?

Adam's POV.

Bree was the only thing that I had on my mind. I wasn't paying any attention to the world around me. It all seemed like the world just. Stopped. Sebastian walks up to us.

"Okay boys. Let's get this straight. Your lives are now over. You will obey my every command." We nod slightly. I hate that he's doing this to us. I hate that he did this to Bree. "Now let's have some fun outside shall we?" He says as he walks outside and we follow him. It's a big feild. Almost as big as football stadium. "Now Adam sense your the strong one I want you to pull me around on this sled." He points to a big sled (Looks like Santa's sleigh). He then looks at Chase. "And Chase I want you to make me a feast. There's a kitchen inside." Chase walks backs in the house and I walk to the sled. I put the ropes around my torso which is suppose to be for horses. Sebastian gets in the front of the sled and I start to pull him around. It wasn't heavy because I am really strong. But it was humiliating. After 20 minutes of that he finally said stop. I collapsed on the ground and was exhausted.

"Okay now I want you to mow the yard." He wants me to mow this football field like yard? He shows me where the lawn mower is and I start to mow the lawn. I thought that ever sense I gave Chase a new haircut with a lawn mower that I wouldn't have to use one again. Once I'm done Chase is done with Sebastian's dinner. We walk to the dinner table to see a big Thanksgiving like feast. Me and Chase start to take our seats but Sebastian stops us.

"Oh I also forgot to tell you that you don't eat here. He pointed to two dog bowls in the corner of the room with what looks like dog food but isn't. I think. Me and Chase walk over to the bowls. We look at each other and start to eat from the bowls like dogs. The food isn't bad. It taste better then the cafeteria food they serve at school. Sebastian starts laughing as he watches us eat. "You guys pathetic dogs." We look at him.

"If it was to save our sister from you. Then we'll be pathetic dogs." Chase says and him and I go back to eating our food. We spent days and days like this. Being his dogs. I actually felt like loosing hope but knew that we actually had a plan.

We're in the main room. Me and Chase are washing the floor with wet rags. Sebastian walks in. "Hey dogs. I know we made a deal on trading you guys for your sister. But I'm actually thinking this through and maybe it would be better if I force her to marry me." We give him angry glares and I start to growl.

Then I starts to bark (Hey maybe we are dogs) "NO! You promised that you would leave her alone!"

"I didn't promise anything. Maybe now that she would be my wife I can actually make out with her. And she will have no choice. That's what she was like on the first day. Having no choice but to do as I say and her thinking that you guys would come save her. Obviously you came to late." That's it. I couldn't hold back. I knocked him to the ground and Chase use the bionic chip remover. We did it! Bree's saved!

"What'd you do?!" Sebastian says struggling to break free from my grip. "No matter. Say goodbye to your precious Bree." He says laughing. I start to punch him in the face. Chase joined in. Sebastian managed to get up. He figured out he had no more Bionics. He took out a remote and pressed a button. Smoke started forming around him. When the smoke cleared he was gone.

"What's with him and always pressing buttons that foil our plan?!" I scream. Chase shrugs

"At least we got his chip. He can't hurt Bree anymore." We smile and hug. Then we immediately let go.

"Bree!" We both scream coincidentally at the same time. We run back home. Once we got home we went to the hyper loop completely ignoring Tasha and went to the island.

As soon as we got there the island was empty. All we saw were the students training. I run up to my students. "Hey do you guys know where Leo might be?" They told us that he's in the infirmary. We rushed to the infirmary. We see Dugglas and Mr. Davenport worriedly typing things on the cyber desk and finally notice us. They run up to us and give us a big hug. After a few moments they stop and go back to typing things in the cyber desk again.

Chase's POV.

"Nice to see you guys too." They didn't even look up.

"Sorry Chase it's just that...Bree still hasn't waken up yet and we're trying to find out why." I tear up.

"She's still alive right?" Adam says softly while sobbing.

"She's still alive but barely still holding on." Dugglas says still not looking at us. Me and Adam run to the other room where we see Leo and Bree. Leo let's go of Bree's hand and runs up to us to give us a hug.

"You guys are okay." He says with his voice quiet and shaky. We get out of the hug and me and Adam run up to Bree.

"It's been a week now. Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" Adam says still with tears streaming down his face.

"Yes but she hasn't" Leo says kind of pointing out the obvious. I know we need to stay strong for Bree but we couldn't. Adam starts sobbing and burrying his face into her stomach. I don't think she's going to make it. Then all of a sudden we hear a groaning sound.

Adam picks his head up "Bree?" She starts to wake up.

Bree's POV.

I'm alone in this dark empty void. I feel pain but then it all stops. I start to wake up. My vision is fuzzy and I start groaning. I see 3 figure standing around me. 1 of them says "Bree?" My vision starts to clear up. The only problem is. I don't know who these people are.

A different one says softly "Bree, your alright." and he hugs me.

The last one runs toward the door in the room and says "Mr. Davenport Dugglas! Bree's awake and alright." 2 other people run in and start hugging me.

1 of the people that just ran in asks "How you feeling honey?" In a quiet voice.

I have to say something "Good. I feel a little dizzy but my vision is clear. One question though." They all seem confused

"What is it?" The guy asks smiling.

I start to feel a tear down my cheek "Who are you guys?" They all start to look worried and look at me in fear.

"Bree." The really tall one says "I-It's Adam remember? I'm you big brother." He starts to choke up when I have a look of fear and confusion in my face.

Chase's POV.

She doesn't remember us. She doesn't know who we are. My big sister might be gone.

"Big D, why doesn't she remember us?" Leo asks angrily.

"I don't know." Mr. Davenport says worriedly and then looks at Bree. "Bree honey. Can you tell me anything that you can remember?" He says in a soft voice so not to scare her.

"No. I'm sorry." She tries to get up but Dugglas pushes her back down.

"No Bree. You need to rest." Dugglas says softly

"Is that my name? Bree?" She asks. We all start to tear up and look at each other.

"Yes Bree. That's your name. Now get some rest." I said softly as she starts to yawn. We all wanted to kiss her goodnight but we were afraid of scaring her. We walked out of the room and let her sleep. Once the door was shut we all stare in silence for a moment.

"We've got a big problem now." Dugglas says worriedly

"Don't worry. Most people with amnesia it's only temporary." Mr. Davenports says to relieve us.

"MOST people. What if she not like most people?" Leo say scared

"Don't worry. Donny's right. She's bionic so her amnesia will recover faster. All we need to do is act normal around her and try not to scare her. So for the time being she can't go on missions. She can't teach the students. And for right now don't let her use her bionics. If she hits her head again she can make her amnesia worse." Dugglas says and we all nod.

After a few days of her being in the infirmary she is finally able to roam around the island. But not the training area. Me and Adam don't trust her in there until she's recovered. Sense she's gotten out of the infirmary me and Adam have gotten very protective over Bree. If she hits her head again who knows what would happen? A few time she would try to go into the training center but one of us would stop her from doing so. We acted pretty normal around her. We had to tell her about her bionics and our names and our memories. Me, Adam, and Leo spent a whole day telling Bree about her life.

*2 weeks later*

Adam's POV.

Bree I think/hope is recovering from amnesia. Me and Chase have been like her bodyguards. We would have to remind her stuff every now and then but other then that it was like everything was finally normal.

One day me and Chase were talking to some students on how there training was going sense me and Chase took a break of from teaching until Bree's better. I turn around a few minutes later to see that Bree's wondering in the training center. That's nice maybe she can talk to her students about combat. Oh wait!

"Chase" I scream. "Bree's in the training center." I try to run over to her when suddenly one of the students with a yellow shirt accidentally punched her in the stomach when he wasn't looking. Bree fell to the ground and hit her head. I ran up to her and kneeled down by her side. I started to try and wake her up.

"Bree wake up!" She opened her eyes and I hugged her tightly but not to tightly to hurt her.

"Oh Thank God." I cried when I hugged her.

"Adam why are you hugging me? Your acting like I just died. Jake didn't mean to punch me." It was those words that made me let her go in look at her in the eyes.

"Bree?" I said softly

"Yah?" I hugged her again. So tightly she asked me to stop. Bree's back. Actually Bree.

"Chase!" I shout "Bree's back!" He ran over and found her standing up and he gave her a hug.

"What do you mean I'm back?"

"Bree what is the last thing you remember?" Chase says calmly

"I remember Sebastian, Marcus, and Troy beating me up and then lights out." Bree says sadly and looking down at the ground.

"When you woke up a week later you had amnesia and didn't know who we were." I say hugging her again.

"I what? What about Sebastian." Me and Chase look at each other.

"We...We destroyed him. You never have to worry about him again." Chase says and I nod. I don't want Bree to worry. We all hug and we tell everyone else that Bree is okay. I'm never gonna let her go again.

 _ **Hey. Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm on vacation at my lake house for the week and manage to get this chapter in. I will try to keep posting as soon as I can. I am gonna make another Lab Rats story so keep an eye out. Don't worry I'm not yet finished with this story. Thanks for reading my story.**_


	9. Stuck Like Glue

Bree's POV.

Ever sense my amnesia was gone my brothers never left my side and were waiting on me hand and foot. It was sweet for the first few days but then after a while it kind of got annoying. The only time I ever got privacy was when I went to the bathroom. Mr. Davenport said I was able to train the students and go on missions again. I thought that my brothers would leave me alone when I was training my students so they can train their students. I was wrong. They would good for fighting because they didn't want me to get hurt so basically I told my students what to do and they would fight either Adam, Chase, or Leo. We were in our room and I was laying on the couch.

I coughed a little. "Do you need something to drink?" Leo asks me. I shake my head 'No' and I cough again. "I'll go get you some water." I roll my eyes. It was just a little cough. Leo hands me the water and I take a sip. He at me like I'm unconscious and sits down. They're all looking at me like I'm unconscious. I wish they would stop. I shiver a little bit.

"Are you cold?" Adam asks. I again shake my head 'No' but Chase still uses his molecular to put a blanket over me. I wasn't even cold. If anything I'm hot. Then all of a sudden we get a mission alert and Me, Adam, Chase, and Leo ran to the cyber desk.

"There's a town fire in Hyland Hills. We got move now." We all run to our capsules and change into our mission suits. We grab our equipment and run to the the hyper loop and I super speed us to Hyland Hills. Basically what we always do for a mission.

"Adam I want you to use your lung capacity and try to put out the fire. I'm gonna scan the house to see if there's anybody inside and if there is, Leo I want you to get them out." Chase shouts and is about to run into the town but I stop them.

"What do I do?!" I scream. They stop and look at each other. Then they turn around slowly facing me.

"I want you to...to...you can stay here and when we get the people out make sure they are okay." Chase says and they run into the burning town. That's it?! I wait here? I can easily put out that fire with my super speed. Why are they treating me like such a baby. I know I was hurt and I know that so far this month has been really traumatizing for everyone especially me but I want to get over it. Chase and Leo are bringing people up to me and are running back. I can easily super speed people in and out of the house 10 times faster then Chase and Leo are doing. Once they are all done I checked to make sure the people are okay. They were all fine! A few minor burns but otherwise that they're okay.

"Good job guys."Chase says and he high fives everyone. When he holds his hand up to give me a high five I just walk away. He looks confused but brushes it off. After we the police and fire department come I super speed me and my brothers back home at Mission Creek.

"That mission was a complete success." Leo says excitedly. I turn around to scold at them.

"Bree what's wrong?" Says as he walks over to me slowly to try and give me a hug but I turn around and run upstairs. I know they mean well, but they are being extremely annoying. I run up to the roof because that is basically the place I like to be. I feel bad on running off like that but how can they not know what was wrong. They treat me like a baby and I'm only a year younger then Adam and I'm older than Chase and Leo by at least a year for Chase and 2 years off of Leo. I was about to go downstairs when I get a call. It's Owen! I haven't seen him sense we broke up. He didn't even know I was bionic when we broke up.

I answer the phone "Hey Owen." I say excitedly because I am really excited to talk to him.

"Hey Bree, It's been a while." It's so nice to hear his voice again

"So what's up?" It kind of is on my mind to why he's calling me after 2 years

"I haven't seen you in school for a while. Did something happen? Principle Perry is finally gone."

"Well when I left it's because me and my brothers found a whole army of other bionic people and decided to train them like us. Mr. Davenport built an island for me and my brothers to train them and I've been there ever sense. And as for Principle Perry, She is a guard for our training academy. So even though we left we still see her." I laugh a little

"That sounds so amazing. I was actually asked by the town to make a giant portrait of the bionic 4. I finish painting your brothers because I they are so easy to figure out. It's just you have trouble with. Every time I hung out with you I had deep feelings about you. So it's kind of hard to paint you now that we've broken up. I just need some inspiration. I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight at froyo-a-go-go to talk. Just as friends hanging out on a Friday night." That does sound amazing and what would really get my mind off this month.

"I would love to. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay sounds great." We hang and I super speed to the lab to change. I'm wearing comfortable jeans and a flowy top. I have white sneakers on and my hair is in a hair-up and hair-down kind of do. I have natural makeup on and small earrings. I super speed upstairs and see my brothers playing video games in the living room. You would think they'd go back to the island. Adam sees me so he pauses the game and looks back at me.

"Hey Bree. You okay?" Adam asks and then Chase and Leo start to look at me.

"I guess. I'm feeling a little better." I lied. I just wanna go meet Owen.

"Why were you so upset anyway." Chase asks. I thought he was the smartest person in the world.

"Can we talk about this later. I kind of plans with Owen." I walk towards the door but my brothers run up and block the door.

"I thought you and Owen broke up 2 years ago?" Leo asks. Does he NEED to know everything.

"We did. Why? We can't still hang out as friends?" I'm starting to get angry

"No. You just need to wait for us to get ready too." Adam says. Do they think it's a full on invite?

"This isn't an open invite. It's just me and Owen." I try to push them away from the door.

"Your not going anywhere by yourself." Chase says pushing me back a little bit. They won't stop treating me like a baby! I couldn't help but tear up a little bit. They look at me concerned. They try to hug me but I push them away.

"Look, we're sorry Bree but unless your with us your not leaving this house." Leo says

"Eddie, put the house on lock down. Now!" Eddie puts the whole house on lock down. So now not only do they treat me like a baby, but now they're treating me like a prisoner. I couldn't help it but burst.

"I DON'T KNOW WHICH IS WORSE! LIVING WITH SEBASTIAN OR YOU GUYS! I super speed up to the roof which I actually had access to even on lock down. I know what I said hurt there feelings but I could apologize later. I start think for a little bit but then I realized that I could probably find a way down from the roof. I searched around and didn't find anything. Then I see our water pipe that leads to the ground. I carefully climb down the water pipe and super speed to Froyo-a-go-go. Even though I thought I would be late I was actually 5 minutes early. And so was Owen.

He looks at me "Bree, you look amazing." He clears his throat "Uh, as a friend saying that." I hug him.

"Thank you. I've really missed you." We sit down and have some froyo. We talk for a while. Mostly about my interest and how being a bionic hero is like. But he so was so cute and sweet. I suddenly remembered why I liked him. After 3 hours of talking he walks me back home and he kisses my hand a we say good starts to walk back to his house. Once he is down the street I run to the water pipe and climb back up. I feel like Cinderella after coming back from the ball. I get back inside the house. I realized that it's 10 o'clock. I walk to the lab to go to bed. I see Adam, Chase, and Leo at the cyber desk trying to figure out where I am.

They all look at me "I found Bree!" Adam screams. Chase runs up to me.

"Where have you been?! You had us worried sick. We thought you were in the lab but, then when we came down here, you weren't here. So we searched the house and couldn't find you anywhere. We thought you got hurt or worse!" Chase yells at me

"Did you check the roof?" I raised my eyebrows

"You had access to the roof!" Leo screams

"Yah. Best lock down system in the world, but never thought to lock the roof." I start to walk to my capsule but someone grabs my arm. I turn to see that it was Adam.

"Were you out with Owen?"

"How could I be? The house was on lock down and last thing I checked I can't jump off the roof and survive." I pull my arm out of his grip.

"Well with Owen or not you still owe us a full on explanation from earlier. Why were you so mad at us?" I ignore him and get into my capsule. I change into my pajama's and try to go to bed, but Chase just starts knocking on my capsule door.

I open it "Can't I get some sleep?!" They are really getting on my nerves.

"Not until you explain to us what is up with you!" Leo basically demands.

"Fine." I take a deep breathe and step out of my capsule. "It's just that ever sense my amnesia was gone you guys just wouldn't leave me alone. It was okay for the first few days but then it got really annoying. You starting treating me like a baby. You wouldn't stop waiting on me and acting like I couldn't take care of myself. You wouldn't let me train my OWN students. I mean think about the mission we had. I could have done SO MUCH, but all you had me do was make sure the people who were out of the fire were okay. Then you wouldn't let me go hang out with Owen by myself. Then you treated me like a prisoner IN MY OWN HOME! I can take care of myself now. What happened with Sebastian was just me protecting you. I'm not a little girl. I'm safe and okay. And what happened with Sebastian I want to forget as much as I can, but I can't if you keep on protecting and acting abnormal around me." I say to them as calmly as I can. Sadness fills their faces as they look at each other and then back at me. A tear falls down my cheek.

"Bree. We're really sorry. Your just our sister and we couldn't protect you when you were with Sebastian. Now that your safe we don't want to lose you again because now we can protect you. We just don't want you to never go through that again." Tears fill their eyes and they hug me tight.

"It's okay. I can protect myself now. Sebastian is gone and we can live our normal lives again." They let go and have worried looks on their faces. "What is it?" I ask

"Nothing we just remembered that we've been keeping you up when you should really get some rest." Chase says and they kiss me on the cheek. I get back into my capsule and go to sleep.

Chase's POV.

We watch as Bree falls asleep quickly. She must have been really tired. What kind of brothers are we?

"You never told Bree that Sebastian escaped?" Leo whispered yelled trying not to wake Bree up.

"We didn't want her to worry. We wanted her to feel safe again." Adam whispers and looks at Bree.

"We won't tell her anything. But we will find Sebastian. He has no chip so no bionics. We'll destroy him before Bree finds out." I whisper and they both nod in agreement. Me and Adam walk to our capsule's and Leo walks upstairs. It took Adam 1 minute before he fell asleep because that's just Adam. After an hour of me trying to sleep. I manage to fall into a deep sleep.

 _ **Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter. If you like the story so far please tell you friends. If you hate the story so far still please tell your friends. This story has gotten to 728 view. If this story gets to 1000 views I will make a bonus chapter. I'd like to thank people for writing their amazing comments. I will update as soon as I can.**_


	10. The Midnight Hours

Bree's POV.

It's been a long day so I'm so glad that I get to sleep.

 ***BREE'S DREAM***

I'm back in Sebastian's warehouse. What's going on? I'm walking away from my brother's in a jail cell and walking upstairs to. SEBASTIAN'S ROOM! No. No! NO! I can't control myself. I keep walking until I'm in Sebastian's room. I see Sebastian sitting on his bed I walk in and the door shuts behind me and locks. No please! Any dream but this! He walks up to me and grabs my waist.

"Hello Breezy." He pulls me closer. I push back.

"Why do you want me here?" I say but I already know what's about to happen. I don't want to live through this again. PLEASE BREE! WAKE UP!

"You'll see." He grabs me. I start to scream.

 ***END OF DREAM***

Adam's POV.

It's 12 am and me and my sibling are sound asleep. I was dreaming about waffles when all of a sudden I hear Bree screaming. I wake up and notice that Bree actually is screaming. I rush out of my capsule and open the door Chase is close behind me.

"Bree! Bree wake up!" I start shaking her shoulders. She finally wakes up and tears fill her eyes and she starts to cry. Leo comes running down.

I gently pull her out of her capsule. And sit her down on a stool by the cyber desk. She's still crying so I rub her back slowly. She grab hold of me and pulls me close to her and buries her head in my chest.

"Bree. What's wrong?" Chase says brushing his hand through her hair.

She sniffles "I had a really bad nightmare." she starts to calm down a little.

"What happened?" Leo says gently as he tries to get Bree to look at us. Then she starts to cry harder.

"Shhhh." Chase says still brushing her hair. "Calm down. It's okay. We're right here." He whispers. She unburries her head from my chest and looks down at the ground. She calms down a little more.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Bree says sadly while calming down.

"Okay. We can talk about it later. Right now let's get some sleep." I say and and me and Chase go to our capsule's and Leo go's to the elevator. Then I turn around and see Bree hasn't moved.

"Bree. Are you gonna get some sleep?" I ask softly. She shakes her head 'No'. I think she's afraid to have that dream again.

"How about we all watch a movie upstairs until we all fall asleep." Leo says putting a hand on Bree's shoulder.

She sniffles "Okay" We all walk to the elevator and press the button to go up. We remain silent. Once we're in the living room we go to the couch and watch 'Paper Towns'. It's not our favorite movie but it'll keep Bree detracted and surely help her to get to sleep. I'm sitting to Bree's right and Chase is sitting to Bree's left and Leo is to Chase's left. After 15 minutes Bree manages to fall asleep.

I kiss the top of her head "What do you think her nightmare was about?" I ask and they just stare at me

"I don't know, but hopefully she doesn't have that dream again. She needs sleep." Chase says looking at her as she peacefully sleeps against me.

"Well there's no chance of me moving without waking her up, so i'll just sleep like this tonight." They nod.

"We'll stay here with you." Leo says as he take a blanket and put's it over Bree and kisses the top of her head.

We all manage to fall asleep to the movie. We're all sound asleep. It's 6 am and we wake up to Bree screaming again.

"Bree!" Leo says shaking her shoulders and she wakes up. She starts to cry again and I hold her tight.

"Did you have that nightmare again." I ask. She nods her head and is still crying.

"Bree. We need to know what happened." Chase says calmly and rubs her back. He's right. We can't help her or protect her if this happens every night and we don't know why.

She sniffles "I can't." Burring her face in Chase's chest.

"Bree we can't help you or protect you if we don't know what's going on with you." I say

She unburried her face "I keep having nightmare's about when I was with Sebastian and you guys we caged up." We looked at each other and then back at her. "So my dream is what I had to do to get that key. He took me to his room. Chase you made have heard everything but, I didn't exactly tell you guys everything." She took a deep breathe "He told me if I cooperate you guys could leave. He grabbed hold of me and raped me. He was to strong for me to escape. He chained me to the bed and I was struggling to break free, but I couldn't. He wasn't gentle. When he was done which was 20 minutes later, he took our a whip and hit me a lot. The pain was unbearable and I wanted to die right there. That night was traumatizing for me and I wanted so hard to forget it, but now I can't stop having nightmare's about." She starts to cry a little and Chase holds her tight. "I know you destroyed him, but It seems like he's still here." She cries and we all hug her tightly and she starts to calm down.

"Bree. He can't get to you anymore." Chase says looking at me. Her cries become louder. "Shhh. Bree calm down." Chase says quietly and then Chase cradle's Bree in his arms and rocks her back and forth and sings a song. She starts to calm down.

I felt my heart break "Bree, we are going to protect you. We are going to make sure no one can hurt you like that again." I say in an angry but quiet voice.

Bree did keep having her nightmares for the past few days but we all slept on the couch with her until she stopped having them. I was angry at him for doing that to her. I was angry at him for putting her through all this. I was angry at myself for not destroying him when I had the chance. If he ever comes back I will hurt him so much for everything he's done to Bree. She doesn't deserve any of this. She's so kind and gentle. She's so innocent and sweet. And she's been put through so much torture and pain. I will never forgive him. I will never forgive myself.


	11. A Walk And Back

Chase's POV.

Bree finally stopped having those dreams. Every time she did my heart would break. We would tell her that he's gone and he can't get to her. We slept on the couch with her until she stopped having the dreams but, we slept on the couch an extra night just to make sure. Even though we had to teach and everything we just stayed in Mission Creek for a little bit because we didn't want to overwhelm Bree. I feel so horrible. What kind of brother am I? My own sister was tortured and I just let the guy who did that to her go. Now she can be in more danger then before. At every chance Me, Adam, and Leo got we used to try to find him. The thing is, with no chip it's harder to find him. We also didn't Bree to be left out of our sight so we only got a chance to search when she was in the bathroom or sleeping.

"Hey I think I want take a walk for a while." Bree asks and looks at us waiting to get our permission. We look at each other and we nod.

"As long as you have your cell phone and you're back in an hour, you can go." I sound like Mr. Davenport giving her permission to go on a date. Bree noticed that too and laughs.

"Thanks dad." She says grabs her coat and leaves.

"She'll be fine right?" Leo asks with a worried look. Me and Adam look at each other.

"Yah. I think she'll be fine." Adam says and we go back to playing our video games.

Bree's POV.

I'm so glad I get to be alone and just go for a walk. Sense running is my bionic power I always loved to go out for a walk or jog every now and then. It clears my mind. I start to walk past Mission Creek High School. It's funny how just 6 months ago I went there as a student and now I'm a teacher at an academy. I felt like going in and seeing the place so I did. I walked in the front door like I was going to school. This brought back so many memories. Even though I hated the drama, the test, the homework, and some of the teachers, I really missed it here and wish I could go back to school. It's a Saturday so no one is here except this guy in the gym. I don't know who he is but he looks familiar. I walk up to him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The guy turns around "Trent?"

"Hey Dooley's freaky sister."

"I'm not a freak."

"Really? Because that's not what the whole schools been talking about sense you left. You guys are just a big robot freak show now."

"That's not true. While you're stuck at school we save lives." I never brag about my bionics but in this case to Trent. I really had no choice. Okay maybe I did but I just had to show off.

"Mm-hmm" He notices my arms having bruises on them from when Sebastian kidnapped me. "Are you a self-harmer?" He comes a little closer to me

"No. Things have just been happening lately and-" Before I could give him a fake explanation he cut me off.

"Oh, so you were playing dirty with some guys." He walks closer to me.

"NO! I don't have to explain anything to you!" I turn around to run but he grabs my arm and pulled me back.

"Oh-no you don't. How dare you talk to me like that! Boys come here!" He scream still holding on to me. The whole football team comes in. "This girl likes to disrespect me and play dirty. We should teach her some of our moves." He laughs. I struggle to break free but can't. Trent runs over to the rope and ties them on my wrist tight enough for me not to be able to untie them or break free, but lose enough for me not to lose circulation.

"Let me go." I scream. Trent walks up to me.

"No way bitch. You way to hot to just be let go without a scratch." He says and kisses me. I try to break away but can't from the ropes. This is just like when I was with Sebastian.

He finally stops. "That was awesome." He smiles

"No it wasn't." I say still struggling to break free. "Now that you've had your fun, let me go!"

"No. I want to be fair and let the rest of the football team get their fun. I only stopped kissing you after 20 seconds because I know the real you and no amount of hotness could change that your a freak. But these guys only see you as a hot model." He laughs and pulls up chair so he can see everything these guys will do. "Okay guys, get in line. Play dirty with Bree for 5 minutes for $5." Like he said, they lined up. The first guy payed Trent and glared at me and smiled while walking closer.

"Don't touch me." I say still struggling. What I wouldn't give for Adam's strength or heat vision right now. He started touching me everywhere and moving his hands around my whole body. He grabs the sides of my head and pulls me into a kiss that lasted way longer then Trent's. After 2 minutes and then he finally stopped. I look at him in disgust.

"Times up." Trent yelled. The guy smacked my butt and went over to Trent to watch the rest of the football team do stuff to me. There were about 25 guys and each guy was worse then the last. It was finally over. My lips were sore from over an hour of guys kissing me. I thought Trent would untie me.

"Okay you all had your fun, Now untie me!"

"Not quiet just yet bitch. You need to start showing me some respect." He grabs some bats from the supply closet and hands them to the football team. "This is what you get for being a freak. No one wants you and you ruined everyone's lives by coming back. Your just a weak and pathetic girl." They start coming closer with the bats. Fear rushes through my face and I have no chance taking them down when I'm tied up.

My only resort is to scream "HELP! ADAM! CHASE! LEO! HELP ME!" they all laugh and come closer with the bats

"No one's gonna help you now bitch." He undoes his belt and hold it up in the air. He hits my back and I bite me lip. I don't want them to hear the pleasure of my screams. He hits me again on my back, then my arms, and then my legs. I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't help it.

"Stop! Please!" A tear runs down my face and they all laugh.

"Not until we're done with you." They are just about to all take their bats and hit me when

"Stop!" I hear someone yell. I look over and see it's Chase. Adam and Leo run in too.

"Don't touch our sister!" Adam yells. Trent hold his belt in the air and is ready to hit me with it. They run up to him and start punching him hard. When Trent is unconscious they stand up and look at the football team.

"Anybody else want to mess with us?!" Leo screams and they run for their lives.

Adam, Chase, and Leo start to untie me "Bree, are you okay?" Chase asks trying to untie me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I don't want them to know what Trent and the football team did. They already had to deal with me with Sebastian, my amnesia, and my nightmares. I don't want them to start thinking I'm weak and helpless. When they finally untie me I fall from my legs feeling weak.

They help me up "Are you okay?!" Leo asks

"Yeah, just feeling a little weak from being tied up." I try to walk but stumble and Adam catches me.

"I don't think you can make it back to the house on your own." Adam picks me up in a bridal hold. We start walking back to the house.

"Did they hurt you?" Chase asks as we're walking.

"No. You came just in time." I lied. I put on a fake smile. Every time Adam took a step pain shot through my whole body. I tried as hard as I could to show I wasn't in any pain. What if Trent was right. What if I am just a weak and pathetic girl. I'm always getting hurt and unable to fight and I just cause misery to my family. And they have to take care of me all the time. It's not fair. As soon as we got home Adam gently put me on the couch.

"What happened?" Leo asked sitting down beside me.

I had to lie. "I was going for a walk and I saw our high school. I decided to go in and look around and I saw the football team and Trent. I was wondering what they all were doing there so I asked them and they looked at me funny. Trent started calling me a freak and say I don't belong here so I yelled at him saying he was wrong. He was mad that I disrespected him and sent the football team on me. I manage to fight some but Trent came behind me when I wasn't looking and grabbed my arm. The rest of the football team helped him tie me up. And then you guys came before they did anything." I looked at them confused. "How did you find me?"

"Well after you were gone for an hour we started to panic. I called your phone but you didn't pick up so I tracked down your phone and we ran to the school. Then we saw you tied up and we ran in to save you. We're so glad they didn't hurt you." Chase says and hugs me tight. It hurt a lot but I didn't show it. I don't know why, but they decided that I should get some sleep. I didn't fight back and went down to the lab and in my capsule.

Leo's POV.

There's something she's not telling us. How could she be gone for more then an hour if all they did was tie her up. Something about her story just seems off.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" I ask and Adam and Chase look at me.

"I don't know. He story doesn't exactly match up but I figure we should just leave it alone sense she clearly doesn't want to tell us." Chase says. "I might check for bruises and cuts in the morning."

"It's only 6. Do you want to watch a movie?" Adam asks. We nod and sit down to watch the movie. I hope Chase doesn't find any new bruises or cuts on her. If Trent and that football team did hurt her I would go after them personally myself. It's so cool that I can beat Trent up now that I have bionics. We decided that if Bree was hurt from those guys that we would hunt them down and punch them in their faces.

 _ **Hey people. I'm not gonna be posting for a while. DON'T FREAK OUT! I'll be posting again in a few days. Only because I'm moving into a new house and I need to try and settle in. I also need to work on the new story coming out soon. I also need some ideas for the next story. If you have any ideas you would like to share let me know. Thank you so much for getting me up to 1,047 views and I will be posting a bonus chapter to this story soon. :)**_


	12. Bree's Perfect Day

Chase's POV.

After our movie last night we just went to bed and for the first time in a while Bree is sleeping in her capsule before we even got their. Me, Adam, Leo all decided to do something special for Bree to change her traumatizing month. We got up early and made her favorite breakfast. Blueberry waffles with a side of bacon and toast.

"That's weird. When Tasha makes this the waffles are dark brown. Are they suppose to look this good?" Adam says. Leo rolls his eyes and I laugh a little.

"Adam, that isn't true. When she makes these they're sometimes black too." (Nobody better say that I'm being racist because I'm not.) Leo says as he puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Chase, after dinner I want you to check Bree for bruises or anything. It's unlike the football team and Trent to just leave her hanging for an hour." Adam explains and I nod.

"I want her to eat something first and then I'll scan her." They nod in agreement.

Bree comes walking in "morning guys. What's all this for?"

"You've been having a rough month and we wanting to give you at least one good day this month." She smiles and give us a hug. We eat breakfast and talk for an hour or so. I was about to scan her, but then she wanted to go for a jog. She hates when we over react and I just randomly scan her- In my opinion isn't really a random scan this time. So before she gets all mad I want her to be happy. So we let her go for a nice jog with exception.

Bree's POV.

After my amazing breakfast I wanted to go out for a nice jog. This time I'm not going in any building and using my super speed if I get in to trouble. While I was walking I see a familiar face.

"Owen?" I run up and hug him.

"Bree, hi."

"Hi, How's your portrait coming?"

"It's almost done. That date with you really helped my inspiration." Did he say date?

"Date?"

He blushes in embarrassment "Oh-Um I didn't mean to say date I just said it out of instinct, I'm sorry-" I cut him off

"It's okay. It's okay. Nothing personal." He ex-hails in relief.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry." He's so cute when he thinks he did something wrong.

"You don't need to apologize." My stomach starts to growl because I haven't eaten in 6 hours.

Apparently he heard "Would you like to come to my house for lunch?"

"Yeah sure." His house was kind of far from where we were, so only this time I gave the exception of super speeding us to his house. I've never actually been to his house even when we were dating. so I always assumed he just lived close by. Once we made it to his house I stopped and let go of his hand.

He has a big smile on his face "That was so much fun. It was such a rush." I laughed. He opened the door for me and we walked into the house. It was a normal looking house. The main room was his living room that had stairs to upstairs, a door that I imagine led to the basement, and a doorway to the kitchen and the dinning room. He shut the door and laughed.

I stare at him in confusion. "What's so funny?"

He laughs a little more. "You." He walks towards me and presses his fingers on his neck and revealing it was Sebastian in a cyber mask.

"Sebastian?!" Fear rushes over me.

"Hello Bree." I super speed to the door and try to open it- 'locked'. I take a lamp I found on a table and try to smash it through the window, but the lamp or window didn't break. He laughed again "Aw, can the big bad cheetah not get out of her cage."

"I thought you were dead!" I growled. "Adam and Chase destroyed you!"

He laughed harder. "Those two? Destroy me? Have you met them?" I got even more angry.

"They told me they killed you!" I knew they wouldn't lie to me. How could they? But the proof is right here in front of me.

"They lied to you Breezy. I'm alive, but they took my bionics." I stare at him and then I notice out of the corner of my eye a couple walking on the sidewalk out side.

I start to bang on the window with my fist. "HELP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, but failed to get their attention.

"They can't see you Breezy. Tinted windows and sound proof house." I turn around and glare at him. He has no bionics. I can take him down. I run up to him and start to attack, but he over takes me from knowing my weaknesses from when I thought he was Owen and told him. I just realized that everything I told Owen, I told him. He know's my deepest secrets and more.

"Breezy I have a deal for you." He takes out a remote with a button and points it at his TV. It's Leo in a cage downstairs in this house.

"Leo!" I run up to the door to what I think leads to the basement- 'locked'. I turn to Sebastian. "Let him go Sebastian!"

He nods. "I'll let him go." He get's down on one knee (And we all know where this is going.) and holds out a box with a ring. "If you marry me."

"Never." I growl.

"Fine, then you AND Leo stays here. Marrying me can't be that bad. You just stay here and Leo goes." He's right. Marrying him wouldn't different from not marrying him. I stay here either way, but if I say no I ruin Leo's life too.

"Somebody help!" Leo says through the TV hoping that someone could hear him. My minds made up.

Sebastian starts to slowly get up, but I pushed him back down on his knee. "Okay. I'll marry you, but I want a proper wedding. If I'm giving up the biggest moment of my life I at least want it to be done right." He smiles and nods in accepting. "Okay. I'll marry you." He gets up and puts the ring on my finger. I didn't think that this would how it would happen. That I would be forced into being married. He presses the remote button that he still had in his hands and Leo comes running up from the basement and looks at me not even noticing Sebastian.

"Bree!" He hugs me tight. "Bree, we have to leave. Owen is evil and he kidnapped me. We have to leave now." He starts to tug on my arm trying to lead me to the door and tears start to run down my face and I pull him back. He looks at me in confusion. "Come on Bree."

"I can't" I hold up my hand showing him the ring. "This was the only way to set you free."

He stares at me. "Bree, no!" He pulls me in a hug.

"Leo, It's okay. You, Adam, and Chase will figure out a way to save me." I whisper in his ear so Sebastian doesn't hear me. He stares up at Sebastian.

"That was Sebastian?!" He pulls out of the hug. I nod.

"Okay Bree, say your final good byes and then go to your room upstairs." I nod and hug Leo tightly. He'll come back for me. I know he will. That's what will keep me hoping. I finally pull away and go upstairs.

Third Person's POV.

When Bree went upstairs Sebastian and Leo laughed. Leo put 2 fingers on his neck and revealed that he was Marcus in a cyber mask and Troy comes out from the basement.

"I don't think her family can save her this time." Marcus says laughing.

"Even if they do, she'll already be my wife." They all laugh.

"What do you even see in that girl." Troy asked.

"Yeah, me and you were just acting like we liked her as a trap, but I don't know about Sebastian here." Marcus says looking at Troy.

Sebastian smiles. "I don't really know. I actually did like her until Chase told me all about how they destroyed my father. I figured if I can turn her into an obedient wife, then I can look past that."

"I think, my Leo act was amazing considering how much I hate him." Marcus says with a smile.

"What about my Owen act. I don't even know that stupid artistic weirdo and Bree still believed I was him." Sebastian laughed

"She's so gullible when it comes to boys." Troy says.

"It's true. Every boy that's actually liked her just betrayed her." Marcus points out and they laugh for a moment and then they all sat down on the couch to watch TV.

 _ **Hey, I'm so sorry I posted longer then I said I would. I've just been busy with the move and then I went to Washington DC and my brother wouldn't give me any privacy to think and write this chapter. For people who have little brothers, I'm so sorry. I do need some ideas for my new story which is a Lab Rats story about Bree. It's a short story every chapter so if you have ideas let me know and I'll give you the credit. Thank you for reading my story so far and I hope you continue to read it. :)**_


	13. Unlucky 13

Adam's POV.

We haven't seen Bree sense she went for a jog which we we were about to say no, but Chase insisted. I don't know why because I want my little sister to have the best day ever today and what if something happens. I guess going for a jog always makes her happy. Me and Leo were cleaning up after breakfast and Chase was doing who knows what in the lab. I think he just wanted to get out of helping us clean up.

Chase came running upstairs. "Guys you have to see this!" We followed him back down the stairs and then he went to his cyber desk and started typing things.

"Chase what's wrong?" Leo asked. I wanted to know myself.

"So I-well we, wanted Bree to have the best day ever right?" Chase asked still typing in his cyber desk and not even looking at us, but we nod anyway. "Well she wouldn't if I scanned her for bruises and cuts." I looked at him with a face saying that I understand.

"Wait, why?" Leo asks clearly confused.

"Okay so Bree hates it when I scan her with no reason at all. Even if I she was just got hit 10 times with a bat and I wanted to check to see if she had any injuries." Chase said and Leo still looked confused.

"Yeah, she would HATE us if we just randomly scanned her after she told us she was fine." I said and Leo looked at me.

"I don't see what the big deal is about you just giving her a scan!" Leo let out.

"Well, for 1 thing scanning takes about 5 minutes, and Bree can not even take 1 minute." Chase stated and took a small breathe. "When she was 13, we were training and something went a little wrong with training. Mr. Davenport over trained us. He had us train none stop and pushed us. We got exhausted and we were almost done. He just wanted to try Bree out one more time with a rapid fire lazer. Because she was so exhausted and tired she got hit with a lazer. She said that it didn't hurt and she was fine, but we wanted to do a scan on her. We put her in the scanning capsule (They have a capsule to scan people for any physical and/or mental injuries) and everything was working fine until something happened with the scanner and it locked her in the capsule. She couldn't get out and the capsule temperature started to rise to above 100. She was in their for almost 20 minutes and if she was in their any longer we could have lost her. Now she refuses to get a scan unless it's absolutely necessary because she's afraid that would happen again. 1 time Me, Adam, Bree got hurt fighting each other and we all had to get a scan. Bree was in their for 10 seconds before she started freaking out and jumped out of the capsule."

"If Bree smashes the glass of the capsules it's ok, but when I do it it's wrong. But anyway if we did that to her because we were just worried she would HATE us and probably not talk to her for a week. We couldn't do that to her on her perfect day." I said and Leo nodded in finally understanding.

"So Chase, what did you want to show us?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"Well, I manage to get a scan off of Bree when she was changing into her running ourfit. I just scanned her quickly in her capsule and I rerouted the scan to the cyber desk to calibrate it and in just a few more minutes it's gonna be done." I looked at him in confusion. What do all the fancy words mean like 'Rerouted' and 'Calibrate' and 'done'. Oh wait, I know what 'done' means.

Chase groaned. "We'll find out if Bree's okay." Chase said in his baby voice. Oh, ok. Chase looked at the screen near Leo's old desk. "Eddy is the scan complete?"

Eddy popped up on the screen. "What no hello? I haven't seen you guys in months and you just come hear and use me?"

"Uhg, Eddy is the scan ready?" Chase asks kind of demanding.

"Yeah."

"Good can you show us?" Leo asks eagerly.

"What no please?" Ok he's getting on my last nerves.

"Just show us!" Chase screams in his funny trying to be a tough guy face.

"Okay, okay." Eddy disappears and a picture of Bree does. Eddy starts reading out her injuries. "She has rope burns on her wrist, a bruise on her lips, a bruise on her neck, big cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and back, and she is mentally scarred of the football team and Trent."

"Why didn't she tell us?" I ask looking at Chase.

"I don't know. Who knows how many more bruises and cuts she would have gotten at the school if didn't come when we did." Chase says looking down at the ground.

Eddy popps back up on the screen. "Are you talking about your old high school?"

"Yeah." Leo says.

"I have surveillance on that school. Before she left Perry wanted surveillance in the school to show the cops where she was on Wednesdays from 8-12." Eddy explains.

"Can you show us what happened in the gym yesterday around 12?!" Leo asks.

"Only if you say please."

"PLEASE!" We all scream and Eddy show us the whole footage. Every single thing they did to her we saw and we just stood their in silence staring at the footage. I wished I hurt Trent more for what he put her through. She always seems to get hurt and I can't stop it. After the footage was done we stood their in silence for a moment.

Chase broke the silence. "Wow." He looks at us. "We need to find her. We need to tell her that she's not a weak and pathetic and not at all a freak."

Me and Leo nod. "We should tell her that when she gets home." Leo says.

"Wait a minute! She stills isn't home yet?! That footage was more than an hour long! She should be home by now! Eddy track down where Bree is!" Eddy does as Chase says and he tries to track down Bree. Nothing shows up.

I start to get really nervous. "Where could she be?"

Bree's POV.

Hope. That's all I had right now. Hope. I hoped that Adam, Chase and Leo would figure a way to save me. That's what kept me strong. I was sitting on my bed in my room. It was a nice bedroom. Their was a closet, a bathroom, a dresser, a nice bed, and 2 windows. Much better then that tower.

"Bree! Come down stairs for dinner!" I hear Sebastian yell from downstairs. I get off my bed and walked downstairs. Sebastian, Marcus, and Troy are all sitting at the table and I stand completely still.

Sebastian knew I was nervous. "Don't worry Bree, their not gonna hurt you." I start walking slower to the table where this is a plate of food already set for me. I sit down and start to eat slowly.

"Okay I want to talk to you guys!" I blurt out. "What you did to me is unforgivable and if it weren't for me wanting to protect my family I wouldn't be here, so sorry to disappoint you, but don't expect me to change feelings about you at all. You didn't even let me say Good Bye to Adam and Chase." They all look at me and smile and go back to eating.

"I find it so amusing how well of a an Owen impression I did and you actually thought this was his house." Sebastian says and I glare at him.

"Hey, so what if I did believe you were Owen and I thought this was his house. I saw what I saw and I believed what I believed." I keep my gaze at him until Troy talks.

"Your so funny sometimes. Your just filled with so much hope that you'd think we let you leave here." He grins.

"You know we picked a wedding date." Marcus finally said while smiling. "You're gonna be married in 2 weeks."

I stand up out of my chair. "You can't keep me here! Even if it takes a few days, or weeks, or months, or years, I'm not gonna stay here forever!" I leave them to their eating. I'm not gonna marry Sebastian. No. Leo wouldn't let that happen. I just need to be patient. I still got 2 weeks. I will try with all my power to break that wedding.

Third Person's POV.

Marcus and Troy started bursting out laughing.

"Did you get it?" Troy asks.

"Yeah. I got it." Sebastian says holding out Bree's phone and called Chase.

Chase picked up. Worried filled his voice. "Oh my god Bree where are you? You went for a jog over an hour ago and never came back are you okay?"

Sebastian starts to play a recording. "Hey, sorry to disappoint you guys, but I saw Owen and I'm gonna stay at his house for a few days." This voice recording of Bree said through the phone.

Chase starting to talk."Oh, okay. Well, at least your okay. We'll see you soon."

Sebastian presses the recording again. "Okay bye."

Chase hangs up and Sebastian, Marcus, and Troy start to burst out laughing. Tears coming down their eyes. "I can't believe the 'smartest guy in the world' fell for that." Troy said.

"I know the whole family is so gullible." Marcus said still laughing.

"Hey at least I have the date set." Sebastian says and their laughter starts to calm down. "In 2 weeks, I'm gonna be married to Bree Davenport."

 _ **Hey guys, again I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I have a lot of stuff to do with me moving and school is starting for me Tuesday. I'd like to thank people for their comments and I'm glad you like the story so far. If you have any short story ideas for my next story just let me know and I'll give you credit. Hope you keep reading :)**_


	14. Wedding Bells

Adam's POV.

It's been almost 2 weeks. We haven't seen Bree in almost 2 weeks. We keep trying to call her, but she only answers to say 'hi' and 'I'm busy right now.' and it's starting to get weird. I realize that Owen might comfort her and make her feel happy, but no one I know spends more than a week at their friends house just to see them. Me and my brothers decided that if she's not back today then we are gonna go get her. It's 6 pm and she still isn't back yet and we start to get a little worried. We're just sitting on the couch and staring at the door and waiting for it to open. One time we got really excited when Leo ordered pizza and we thought the pizza guy was Bree.

I start to get annoyed. "Uhg. Why isn't she home yet. You wouldn't spend this much time with an ex unless you were back together. Even I don't spend this much time with my ex-goldfish."

"For once, your right." Chase says struggling to get those words out. "I think we need to find were Owen lives and just bring Bree home." We nod and go to the lab and start searching up where Owen lives.

"21 Mulberry Creek Lane" Leo says finding the information before us. We go upstairs and I drive us to Owen's house. It's a normal looking house I guess. It's kind of small in my opinion, but then again I lived in a basement of a mansion all my life.

Chase knocks on the door and a few moments later Owen opens it, and looking quite surprised. "Hey, guys. How've you been? Can I help you with anything?"

"We want to take Bree home now." Chase says and Owen looks confused. Why?

"Bree? I haven't seen her sense we broke up. Plus a few sculptures I made of her when I missed her." He says and we stare at him for a moment in shock.

"What are you talking about? Bree's been staying here with you for almost 2 weeks." I say in a worried voice.

Owen shakes his head. "No. Sorry, I haven't seen her." He closes the door and Me, Chase, and Leo look at each other.

"Wait, so if Bree isn't here then..." Leo doesn't finish and we rushed to the car and back home. We go down to the lab and try to track her down.

"76 wedding bell road? Why would she be their? That's a 30 minute drive from here." Leo says again finding the information before us.

"I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this." Chase states.

"Bad feeling like you ate expired cheese or bad feeling like you ate flowers." They both stare at me for a moment. "They were just so colorful and tasty." I explained and they both rolled their eyes.

"Ok, we better go if we wanna get their before 10." Leo says and we run upstairs and I drive us to the house. It looks exactly like Owens. We walk up and Chase knocks on the door.

A minute or so later Owen opens it with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, How've you been? Can I help you with anything." We stare at him then look at each other then stare at him again.

I realize what's happening and I walk towards him close. "I see what happened. Owen has an identical twin that he never told us about."

Chase smacks me in the head. "Owen, may we come in."

Owen looks hesitant, but nods. "Sure. Come on in." We walk inside. "Just stay here and I'll be right back." Owen says before he walks off into the kitchen and Chase pulls me and Leo aside.

"That Owen is wearing a cyber mask. He must know where Bree is." Chase whispers.

"Yeah, but how will we find her. It's not like he's gonna tell us." Leo explains in a whisper like Chases. We hear footsteps and we act normal as 'Owen' walks in.

"Hey we wanted to know if we could just talk to Bree for a second. It's important." I say.

Owen looks me in the eye like he's nervous."Uh...yeah...yeah -she's in the basement trying to find some board games." He gestures to the basement door and we open it and walk down the stairs. It's big and dusty and cold. Then we hear the door shut behind us. I run back up the stairs and try to open the door. 'locked'.

We start banging on the door. "Owen! Let us out!" After 5 minutes of doing that we give up and go back down the stairs. At least theirs lights down here. Their's also a big TV on the wall and suddenly the TV turns on with a video of Owen.

He laughs. "So, your probably guessing who I am. We'll I'll just show you." He puts 2 fingers on his neck and it reveals that its Sebastian. Our eyes widen. "Yeah it's me. You may have taken away my bionics, but you haven't taken away my plan." Then Marcus and Troy come into the shot.

"Did you miss us?" Troy says.

"What are you planning?" Chase yells.

"Well if you must know we all decided to team up. And we all realized we have 2 things in common. Wanting to destroy you guys. And Bree. Don't worry, I haven't hurt her, but in 2 days things will change." We look at each other in confusement and then back at the TV.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"In 2 days, Sebastian here is gonna marry your sister." Marcus says and Sebastian holds up his hand showing his engagement ring.

"No!" We all scream.

"You can't do that to her. She's only 19!" I scream.

"She's the one that said yes.'' Sebastian says. "Once she's my wife I can do whatever I want with her and she can never leave me. It's funny though when she saw me. She actually was surprised because she thinks you guys actually killed me. I guess she figured out you gonna don't really care about protecting her so..." I cut him off

"Don't you dare say that! We would die to protect her!" I yell.

"Also just so you know, the basement is sound proof and the only reason why we can hear you is through these speakers which we will turn off." Troy states.

"Doesn't matter. Even if you did manage to escape you will be to late. There is food down their that would've lasted you 12 days because we expected that you loved your sister enough to come find her sooner." Marcus says with a grin.

"Well we better get going. We have a wedding to plan. Sorry, we would invite you, but you might get smart and escape." Troy says and the TV turns off.

Leo looks at us. "He's right. We didn't love our sister enough to even consider that fact she could be in danger." He sits down on the ground.

"Leo we can't think about that now. We need to find a way to stop that wedding." Chase says and we nod. He's right. We can't let Bree ruin her life. I'm not gonna let him just marry my sister if she doesn't want to.

Bree's POV.

Hope. I have a little bit of hope left, but I still have some. I have 2 days to get out of this or my life will be over. Sebastian hasn't been abusive or violent like he was to me 3 weeks ago. I spent most of my time in my room. And it's kind of nice to get some alone time.

"Bree! Come down for dinner!" I hear Sebastian call from downstairs. I don't know why we're having dinner so late, but I don't really care sense I'm starving. I get up from the bed and go downstairs and into the kitchen where Sebastian, Troy, and Marcus are sitting down eating as usually. I sit in my seat and start to eat. I have not forgiven them. Not one bit. I'm only acting nice because it's better then being hurt.

"So." Marcus says while eating. "You excited for tomorrow?" He smiles.

"What do you think?" I say while staring at him.

"Don't worry. It can't be all bad." Sebastian speaks out.

"It wouldn't be all bad if you haven't used Leo to make me say yes and did all those horrible things to me and my family." I spat out.

"You don't really have much of a choice. You and Sebastian will be married tomorrow weather you like it or not." Troy says and goes back to eating.

"Where are we getting married? Remember the deal. I want a proper wedding." I say.

"Of course. There's a nice church 15 minutes away and I hired someone to marry us and I picked out your dress. Your welcome." Sebastian says and grabbing my hands. "This will be a moment you'll never forget." I jerk my hands away and leave the table to go upstairs. I don't have much time. I better hurry up.

*The Next Day*

I can't believe it. I haven't come up with anything and I'm already in my dress and the wedding is in an hour. I have no chance of me getting out of this. I'm screwed. I hear a knock at my bedroom door and it opens.

It's Troy and Marcus in tuxedos. "Come on. It's wedding time." Marcus says and he grabs my arm in a tight hold and brings me to the car outside and we drove off.

Chase's POV.

We're gonna be to late. The weddings today and I'm pretty sure they're gonna leave soon. Adam hasn't stopped punching the walls hoping one of them would break. Leo hasn't stopped punching the door with his right arm hoping that would break. And I haven't stopped thinking of any plan. Even if it was the craziest plan ever.

"Hey guys, I found something." Leo says and me and Adam run up the stairs to see what it is. Leo holds up a medal crow bar.

"Leo where'd you find that?!" I ask because I'm pretty sure I would've seen that down here.

"I didn't exactly find it. I made it out of some old steel pipes and my strength." Leo explains.

"That's amazing and all, but we better hurry. We got to stop the wedding." Adam says and Leo nods and manages to open the door with the crow bar.

We start searching the house. "Bree!" We scream everywhere, but nothing.

I look outside and see their car is gone. "Great their gone. Anybody know where they could be?"

"The closet church is 15 minutes away, but I'm pretty sure if they were gonna get married that's where they'd go." Leo explains and we run outside and to our car that was 'thankfully' still here. Adam drives us as quickly and safely as he can to the church. When we get there their are 6 guards their. Of course.

Bree's POV.

We made it to the church and the whole reception starts in 1 minute. I'm out of time. I had lost all hope. All hope I had is now gone and I'm gonna live the rest of my life with Sebastian. At least he can't hurt my family. The priest who I believe will marry us comes in the room. (Sorry for anyone who is against Christians, but my family is super Catholic so deal with it.)

"Are you the soon to be bride to Sebastian Krane?" The priest asks. Sebastian's last name is Krane? I knew Victor Krane made him, but I didn't think he would keep his last name.

"Yes...I am." I say nervously, but convincing enough for the priest.

"Congratulations. I believe god sometimes know our perfect match and somehow pushes us in the right direction." The priest. (Again my family is super Catholic and I've been to a lot of weddings.)

"You could say that." Marcus says.

"Let's proceed and may your future be in good care." The priest says and he leaves to get into his position on the podium.

Marcus looks at me and Troy. "I better go to. I am the best man." Marcus says and leaves the same way as the priest.

Troy link his left arm with my right. "Since your dad isn't here, I decided to walk you down the isle." I nodded and took a deep breathe as the doors open and Troy slowly walks me down the isle and to the front where everybody-well Troy can see us. This is not how I pictured my wedding. I pictured my closet friend as a brides maid, my friends and family sitting in the isles, maybe Adam or Chase's daughter to be the flower girl, I big beautiful cake and buffet, to be walked down the isle by Mr. Davenport and/or Dugglas, and to be standing next to someone I had fallen in love with.

The priest clears his voice and starts to talk. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Sebastian Krane and Bree Davenport in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Just before he continued the front door burst open. (How many people saw that coming?).

Adam, Chase, and Leo run in faster then me. "Stop the wedding!" Chase yells. A smile that goes across my face.

"What're you 3 doing here? I thought I locked you in the basement?" Sebastian yells.

"Oh, well Leo made a crow bar out of rusty old pipes and broke down the door." Adam explains.

"You made the door bionic proof, but not crow bar proof." Leo says while laughing.

"Doesn't matter! I'm still gonna marry Bree Davenport!" He runs back next to me and grabs my hand.

I jolt my hands back. "As if." I take off my ring and throw it down on the ground in front of him. "This wedding is over." I run to my brothers and give them a hug and I cry softly a little bit.

"That's it! Marcus! Troy! Now!" Marcus and Troy run up to us and start to attack. Me, Adam, and Leo start fighting them off as long as we can. Just before Marcus was about to take a big hit on me Chase runs and uses his chip extractor and takes Marcus's chip out. (I don't know if Marcus has a chip because he's an android, but it's in the story any way.) Now that Marcus had no powers me and Chase easily took him out. We gave each other a hive and turn around to see Adam and Leo having trouble with Troy. I grab a jab filled with holy water and throw it on Troy. Troy starts to spark like he did when I 'thought' I destroyed him and he falls to the ground.

"We did it!" Adam says and we get in a group hug.

"Ahhhhh!" Sebastian screams and we get out of our hug and face him.

"Face it Sebastian! You've been defeated!" I said coming a little close Chase keeps a hold of my arm for protection.

"You think you can defeat me Bree? We'll see about that!" He takes out a gun and points it at me. Adam steps in front of me and before Sebastian pulls the trigger, Adam uses his blast wave and takes him out.

Adam looks at me and pulls me in a hug. "Oh, Bree. Are you okay."

"Yes. It's over. It's finally over." I start to cry softly and Chase and Leo join our hug.

"You could have lost one of the most biggest moment of your life and your future, to protect us...Your the best sister we could ever ask for." Chase says and hugs me tighter.

They pull apart from the hug. "Bree, we-we know what Troy and the football team did to you." Leo says and I look down at the ground.

"I couldn't tell you guys. I'm just-"

Adam cut me off and grabs my shoulders "Bree you are NOT weak or pathetic. And you are definitely not a freak. You are the most amazing sister and one of the bravest and toughest people I know. What Trent said was not true and he just wanted to hurt you."

I nod and start to tear up. "I know and I love you guys"

Chase smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder. "We love you too. Now let's go home." We all smile and we go back to the island and live our lives. I may need my brother's help once in a while and they will ALWAYS be there for me. I couldn't ask for a better family.

 _ **Hey guys. I hope you liked this story. I'm sorry to say this is the final chapter, but don't worry. There will definitely be more stories coming. If you have any idea let me know. I will be posting the new story as soon as I can. Bye :)**_


End file.
